Snakes of Another Sort
by Dalxein
Summary: On the day the Kyuubi attacked, the child that the great beast was sealed inside was kidnapped. Now, Kazama Naruto has returned to Konoha for the Chuunin exams with one goal in mind: becoming Nidaime Otokage... Start: -NaruTayuKin- -NaruHarem-
1. Prologue: The Birth of Kazama Naruto

Okay, now, just so you all know, this is the second fic I'm putting up here. This is also my _secondary_ fic, meaning my first fic comes, well… first. Also, this is the first fic I'm putting up in which I intend to use _no OCs_, as well as one of the first fics I've ever written on my own; without my co-author. (The first fic to meet any of these categories was, sadly, too 'adult' to put on this site, and I couldn't get it to upload onto other sites. I think I might as well finish it though, in my spare time…)

ANYWAY; my classic disclaimer: No one owns what they write on this site, I am no exception. I have no idea why we have to write disclaimers as this is the case, but I do anyway. This goes for _all_ the chapters in this fic; I don't own Naruto.

On that note, I'd like to say that, I DO accept flames, but if it's not for a _damn_ good reason, I'm going to repost it here, counter your statement, and have everyone laugh at you. I, unlike most people on this site, use a spell-check before posting anything. (I'm writing this fic on my new laptop, which auto-spell-checks as I write) So I'm just telling you now, don't flame me for spelling errors I'm not making. That's one of the things I post in forums to make fun of you with. I had this happen in one of the fics under my co-author's account, where people made fun of our spelling despite the fact that there weren't any errors whatsoever. (Except for a few names, which we apologized for misspelling later)

I don't like people who make up shit just so they can flame stories that make them feel incompetent. If I write better than you, it's because I study renowned authors to eventually be one myself. Don't feel bad. I have a horrible time coming up with ideas… (This is, if I remember correctly, the first fic idea I ever came up with myself…) Also, I'm just warning you now, but I have a bad habit of capitalizing random words throughout a sentence, as if they were proper nouns. (Names, places, etc) Please don't hold that against me either. I didn't spend half my life in Special Ed. classes for nothing. (People thought I was autistic, and as far as I know, I am. I don't know. Maybe I'm just one of those 'special' idiots that are geniuses in one thing, mine being writing…)

Anyway, enough of my bullshit, on with the story…

* * *

No one knew exactly why the Kyuubi attacked that night, and none of them had time to care. Everyone simply knew they had to keep their families safe. That was, except for one man…

"Tch… so Yondaime… you do my work for me?" The pale man said, standing over the Hokage's corpse, a crying child in his arms. "You were always a false Hokage, anyway…"

"_YOU_!!!" An aged voice cried out from behind him. "What did you do to Arashi!? What are you doing with his son!?"

"Ohhhhohoho, Sarutobi-sensei… don't you know? The boy's name is little Naruto…" The man nearly hissed. "He said so with his dying breath…"

"Orochimaru!!!" The Sandaime roared.

"To think what could possibly be the most powerful being in existence… is small enough to hold in my arms…" The snake said, as if speaking to the child, and not his old master.

"Orochi..._Arashi_!!!" A third man yelled, dashing to the side of his fallen student as the snake Sannin began to walk away.

"I have to thank you, Jiraiya… If you hadn't taught Kazama to be such a master of seals, I wouldn't have this prize…" He said, rubbing the small boy's chin with his finger, smiling maliciously as the boy caught the appendage in his mouth and bit down with tremendous strength for a newborn. "Say hello to Tsunade for me…"

Before the two men could react, the snake Sannin was gone, along with young Kazama Naruto. The only trace of his presence there the puddle of mud he'd melted into.

---

Twelve years later, three Genin stood on Konoha's north wall, staring down into the city.

"You really want to be here? I mean, we can still go get Kin if-" Dosu started, only to be cut off by his teammate.

"Keh… you know damn well he wouldn't let his little _Kinny-poo_ into any sort of danger." Zaku scoffed. "He's just too damn_ noble_…"

Dosu looked at Zaku as he would a plagued corpse as their third teammate, who was standing between them, spoke up. "Tch… you know damn well I don't call her that. She'd probably try to skin me if I did." He chuckled. Nearly matching both his teammate's heights at 152cm despite being two years their junior, he held his arms crossed over his chest. Wearing a tight black shirt extending down under each of his steel bracers, and baggy black cargo pants held in place by a tightly fastened black snakeskin belt, he looked to be a truly formidable opponent. His bright blue eyes scoured the village for some semblance of a memory as he smiled just enough to wrinkle the whisker-marks on his defined cheeks, his spiky blond hair slicked back, save the few strands hanging over his forehead protector, which bore a distinctive musical note at its center. The boy of only twelve years old truly looked at least fifteen.

"Well what about Tayuya? Juggling women is bad for your health y'know…" Zaku asked smugly.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm hot." Naruto replied; lacing his fingers behind his neck as he smiled broadly, revealing pronounced canine teeth, while simultaneously showing off his muscular frame.

"Lucky bastard…" Zaku muttered in response.

"Zaku, enough!" Dosu said, his voice frigid as if he feared retribution from the blonde. "We should go, taicho… Signups for the exam start soon."

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, yeah… I know Dosu…" Glancing down sadly at the village hidden in the leaves, he began to regret not returning before now…

* * *

Prologue complete…

If you're wondering why Naruto looks different, it's because Orochimaru kept him quite a bit healthier, and trained him almost constantly. That does a lot for a boy's physique.

As for his outfit, I've been wanting to use it somewhere for a while now… no idea why. (All except for his belt, which has symbolic meaning) As for the fact that that he doesn't have a jacket… well, honestly I think he'd look good without one.

Anyway, I should have a second chapter done pretty soon. I'm a little sad that most of my stuff never gets many reviews, so it'd be nice if people could do that… Actually having more than two replies a chapter might boost morale a bit. (The most I've gotten with my other story is two replies in one chapter. Which is a little disappointing…)

Taicho – Commanding Officer (often used to mean 'captain')


	2. Will of the Snake

Okay, I'll admit, this chapter came pretty easy, but the others might not. It may take a while for 3 and 4, along with the rest of the chapters. Also, I apologize if these chapters seem short, but they stop at places where I feel are good chapter breaks... That, and shorter chapters mean faster updates...

I'd _also_ like to add that Naruto isn't 'juggling' Tayuya and Kin. That was just an insult by Zaku. Both girls know about the other, and are 'okay' with sharing him. (They don't like it, and they don't really get along, but he wants both of them, so they accept it) Just thought I'd clear that up.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked along. Everyone was looking at him… he liked attention, but this was ridiculous… Young women blushing and muttering amongst themselves as he passed, shopkeepers giving him questioning stares, and elder people that simply glared at him… He didn't like it one bit, except for the young women, of course.

_Either they know who I am, or they just don't like Otogakure…_ Naruto thought. _If they find out I'm the Kyuubi, there's going to be trouble…_

_**My little boy's already feared and despised in two hidden villages…**_A demonic voice said in his mind, mocking tears of joy. _**I'm so proud…**_

_Shut up…_ Naruto rebuked_. It's not like I need your opinion, fox…_

As the two conversed, Naruto was lost in thought when he turned the corner, essentially running over a raven-haired boy his age. "Sasuke-kun!" the girl behind him yelled. "How _dare _you-" She started again, before Zaku grabbed what little collar there was around her neck, lifting her off the ground.

"Now see here, girlie…" Zaku started, before he too was interrupted.

"Zaku… put her down." Naruto said. Once he'd complied, the blonde continued. "Sorry about that… My teammates are just a little overprotective…" Leaning in to get a closer look at her face, he added; "You're kinda' cute, miss…?"

"Haruno…" She blushed. "Haruno Sakura…"

"And you're Sasuke, as in _Uchiha_ Sasuke?" Naruto asked, reaching his hand down to help the boy to his feet. When he nodded, Naruto added; "You're pretty famous, being the last Uchiha…" Clarifying at the boy's confused look as to how an Oto nin could know his name.

"And you would be?" Sasuke asked.

"Eichi Kanjin." Naruto said, flawlessly saying the alias Orochimaru told him to go by. Kazama was unusable, and Naruto was far too uncommon. If he'd used any part of his real name, someone would figure out who he was. "Just call me Jin… This is Dosu and Zaku."

"What are you doing here then, Jin?" A third Leaf Genin asked.

"Chuunin exams." Naruto answered. "Then again, you should know all about it, since it's being held here in about a week or so…" At the boy's nod, Naruto ruffled Sakura's hair, saying; "You know, that forehead of yours is kinda' cute…"

Sakura blushed. "Really?" She asked.

"Yup..." Naruto answered. "If you weren't so damn bright and perky, I might just ask you out." He added, mostly referring to her pink hair and red dress. Sasuke smirked slightly as Naruto walked past her. The girl was obviously getting very angry, very quickly, but her rampage was cut drastically short.

"Sakura, Sai, let's go." Sasuke said as he too began to walk away.

As the girl muttered something about 'her Sasuke-kun' and 'blond idiots' Naruto caught Sai by the shoulder and, so the Leaf Genin couldn't hear, asked; "Why is there a _Jounin_ in a Genin cell?"

Sai glanced at him, a pang of shock in his eyes. "You are no Genin yourself…" He replied.

"No actually, I really _am _a Genin. I'm just strong enough to take out most Jounin." Naruto said smugly, tightening his grip, which Sai noticed had shifted from his shoulder joint to the nape of his neck. "Now, answer the question, or your team will be one short for the exam." Upon seeing the look Sai gave him, he tightened his grip and added; "Don't think I won't snap your neck… I've had a _lot_ of practice…"

Sai sighed. "There are rumors that the Uchiha is in danger. You wouldn't know anything about this, would you, _Jin_?"

"I just want my rank to match my skill." Naruto answered. Smiling as he released the boy. "Run along now… Your charge is getting ahead of you." At this, Sai started jogging to catch up to Sasuke and Sakura.

---

The next week was far too quiet for the Sound trio's taste. No random brawls, no brothels, they didn't even get more than a second glance in taverns. This village, for all its beauty, was far too tame. Tomorrow was the start of the exams… Naruto had a meeting in an hour. Looking down at his mug, he cursed the fox that kept him sober.

Following the note he'd received to a dark alleyway, Naruto came face-to-face with three people you normally didn't want to see in such a situation. "Gaara, how've you been?" Naruto said cheerfully to the only of the three siblings he'd ever seen before. Looking to the other Jinchuuriki's left and right, he saw a boy in black who looked obviously gay (In his opinion at least) and... "Hello…" He said.

Temari glared at him and growled; "Get to business."

Naruto was always honest to a fault. He knew no restraint, nor boundary. This was at times both a blessing and a curse. "Gaara, your sister's hot."

Temari blushed at this, while Kankuro was somewhere between shock and sickness. Gaara, of course, was indifferent. Naruto hated that about this kid… "We didn't come here to discuss my sister."

"Yes, well… there's been a little change of plans…" Naruto said, a sly edge to his tone.

---

Nearly a half hour later, the three Suna nin (save Gaara) were dumbstruck. This was a BIG change in plans… "Are you _sure_ those were the Otokage's orders?" Temari asked.

"No. Those are _my_ orders. Since I am leading this operation, my orders come first." Naruto said sternly. His voice then returned to its chipper predecessor. "Now then, Temari was it? You and I need to have ourselves a date sometime soon…"

Temari flushed red again as the blonde Sound nin turned to walk away. "You _seriously _think my sister's _hot_?" Kankuro asked.

"Oh yeah, I'd totally bang her." Naruto replied as he vanished into the shadows, leaving Temari with the fullest blush she'd ever had.

---

Naruto returned to his temporary home to see Orochimaru in the guise of their Jounin instructor standing in the middle of the room. "Oh, Naruto-kun… I brought a surprise with me…"

Naruto was then gripped from behind by familiar hands. "Kin?" Naruto asked.

"I haven't seen you in more than a week and all you have to say is my name?" She asked in retort.

"Sorry…" Naruto said, turning himself around in her arms. "Orders are orders…" He added before pressing his lips to hers as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Enough with the mushy shit…" Zaku muttered loudly.

"Can't a guy be intimate with his girl?" Naruto asked. "We _ARE_ in our hotel room after all…"

"Last time you two were _intimate_, you kept me awake all night!" Zaku said. "And my room is at the _other end_ of the bunker!!!" Kin blushed. He might not be kidding; she _was _a screamer after all…

Orochimaru chuckled. "What they do in their room is their business." The Sannin said. "Frankly, I still want to see what happens when the Jinchuuriki of a being as powerful as Kyuubi has a child…"

This caused a blush to appear on both Kin _and _Naruto's faces, before a thought occurred to him; "Well then, we'd better get started on that kid, eh Kin?" Catching his meaning, Kin let Naruto lead her to his room. Needless to say, Neither Dosu nor Zaku slept well that night.

* * *

Yeah, Naruto's a playa'. Just so you know, Naruto doesn't have his own room at Orochimaru's lair. He simply shares Tayuya or Kin's room, depending on what mood he's in…

Next chapter's the start of the Exam. I never really meant for this fic to be more than ten to twenty chapters, so I may just skim over that a bit… (Except for the second and third exams… LOTS of plot there)


	3. A Dark Interlude

I'm getting people who are annoyed that I haven't brought Tayuya in yet… let me assure you, she's big in the later chapters. Tayuya's a bigger part of the story than Kin, but Kin just showed up first.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he heard the door to his room open, glancing over to see who woke him up. "Kukuku… You two look like you had fun…" Orochimaru chuckled.

Naruto propped himself up on his elbows, the familiar weight of his lover asleep on his chest adding to his own. "Is it morning already?" He asked.

"Yes… we wouldn't want you to be late now, would we?" The Snake Sannin said, as Naruto's teammates popped into the doorway.

"Yeah, so get your _dick _out of Kin, and let's go already!" Zaku said irritably.

Naruto grumbled as his teammates and leader left. Sliding out from under Kin without waking her (He'd had a lot of practice doing so) and putting his clothes on. When he walked out into the main room, he told the others to go on ahead of him while he finished lashing his bracers to his arms. Once he'd finished, he caught Orochimaru's neck in a vice-like grip, similar to the one he'd used on Sai yesterday. "I know what you're planning. If you hurt Kin, I'll kill you. And even if they _are_ idiots, Dosu and Zaku are my _friends_. You'll need to find someone _else _for your damnable Edo Tensei…" Naruto growled.

"Kukuku… my, aren't we protective?" Orochimaru said, but at the look in Naruto's eyes, acquiesced. "Very well… I'll just kidnap some leaf brats then…"

Naruto released the old snake, firmly saying; "No girls." -before he left to catch up to his teammates.

Orochimaru sighed. "The things I do for that brat… oh well… I guess I'll stop by the academy then…" A sick grin wound its way across his features.

---

"You know, just because you like Kin too-" Naruto started.

"_I do not like Kin_!!!" Zaku yelled.

"Yes you do." Dosu said, smiling under his bandages.

As Zaku moved to assault Dosu, Naruto yelled; "HOY! We have somewhere to be, and fighting isn't how we're going to get there…" As he said this, they walked by a group of Genin huddled around the wrong door. When they'd made it to the proper room, they saw just how many people were there. They'd been briefed on it, but that didn't keep the Genin from glaring at the team from the new village. Orders be damned, Naruto didn't like people glaring at him. A sickly smirk creeping across his cheeks, reminiscent of Orochimaru's; Naruto pulled his right arm across his chest, focused chakra into his fist, and slammed his arm into the wall to the right of the door he'd entered through, leading cracks to splinter all down across the wall.

At this, everyone in the room turned back to the front of the room. Naruto and the other Sound nin found a seat in the center of the room, and not surprisingly, everyone seemed to back away slightly when they came near. After a while, a group of Leaf Genin gathered near the door, along with Orochimaru's spy, Kabuto. "Dosu…" Naruto said. "Why don't you go and say… 'Hello'?"

At this, Dosu sped forward and used his special technique, leaving Kabuto kneeling on the floor, emptying his stomach. "Put _this _on those cards of yours:" Zaku yelled. "The three from Otogakure will _definitely _become Chuunin."

As he said this, the examiners for the first exam appeared in a cloud of smoke at the front of the room. "_SETTLE DOWN RUNTS!!!_" The head examiner yelled. _"You Oto bastards had best SIT THE FUCK DOWN._"

It was obvious to Naruto; this man had issues. Once he'd taken a number and sat down in his seat, Naruto looked over at the girl next to him. "Hyuuga Hinata… Heiress of the Hyuuga clan, users of the Byakugan Kekkei Genkai…"

"D-do I know you?" She asked.

"Nope…" Naruto answered, looking down at his test.

When it came time to announce the tenth and final question, most of the teams were eliminated, and several more dropped out, learning the dangers of failing the tenth question. Naruto was soon irritated by the matter. "Damn idiots… you know _damn _well you don't have that authority! Not even the _Hokage_ can keep someone from taking the exams! Sure, you might be able to keep them from retaking it here in Konoha, but your authority doesn't hold that weight in Suna, Kiri, and especially Kumo and Iwa. If I want to retake the test, all I need to do is go _THERE_ next year."

Ibiki swore under his breath. "You, brat, are what we in my business call a pain in the ass…" Naruto smiled broadly at this. "You all pass thanks to this bastard…" As Ibiki muttered about how to torture little children in the next exam, a large bundle of cloth burst into the room through the window.

Several kunai tied to the edge of the fabric struck the ceiling and floor, revealing a sign that said 'Second Examiner: Mitarashi Anko' as the woman inside yelled; "Sexy and single: MITARASHI ANKO!"

"WHOO! Take it off!" Everyone heard from the middle of the room. They all then glanced at Naruto, who was nearly falling out of his seat in a fit of laughter.

"Boy, I'll _KILL YOU_!!!" Anko roared.

"Come on! You were _ASKING _for it with that 'sexy and single' shit!" Zaku yelled, adding into his teammate's mirth.

"A _FUNNY _boy, huh? I'll have fun with _you_ tomorrow…" Anko said. "You'll all hear the where and when from your Jounin sensei. Now all of you _get the fuck out_!"

And with this, the room was empty of Genin and most of the Chuunin examiners almost instantaneously.

---

Naruto and his teammates found themselves outside training area 44 the next morning. Needless to say, Naruto didn't pay _much _attention to what Anko had to say, although he got the gist of it. Finding scrolls, five day time limit, basic survival training, killing other people… besides the fact that this was the perfect time to put phase one of his and Orochimaru's plan into action, he really didn't give a damn. This was, of course, his mistake. Oh sheer instinct, he caught a kunai that would have missed him anyway, only grazing his cheek. When he noticed he was holding something, he looked at his hand and jumped. _Kunai?_ "Uhh, whoa… is this yours?" Naruto asked, holding it out towards Anko.

The woman looked irked. She'd wanted to at least _cut_ the boy… storming over and grabbing her kunai, she yelled _"Gaki!!!_" before slashing the tip of his nose as she turned.

Naruto held his thumb against the tiny wound, it was already healing as she walked away… Shoving his fist into the air, he yelled after her; "_BITCH!!!"_

Zaku chuckled, earning him a solid punch to the shoulder from Naruto, and Dosu just sighed… Those two always did this… truly frustrating. After signing the waivers, they claimed their earth scroll, and made their way to their gate. When they were finally let into the training area, they immediately shot towards the tower, and then out to the right. They had someone they needed to find…

"OI! Up here bitches!!!" A voice said from above them nearly an hour into the forest. "Orochimaru told me to find you fuckers!"

"So, He had you come here too Tayuya?" Naruto asked as the girl tore off the faux face and undid the Henge to make her look like a boy.

"Yeah, and he told me to point you bitches that-a-way." She said, pointing off in the general direction from which they also heard a loud scream. "That would be him doing his thing, I bet…"

"So, how long are you gonna' be in town?" Naruto asked, wrapping his arms firmly around the young woman's hips, pulling her closer to him.

"Not long. And neither are you, if I heard right." She answered. "You're coming home for some _alone time_ away from _these_ retarded fucks." As she said this, Naruto could feel her hand running down along his stomach.

"Hey!" Zaku yelled. Dosu grunted and smacked the loudmouth's shoulder.

By then, Naruto and Tayuya had already locked their lips together, lashing their tongues against each other violently. "Now…" She said when they broke apart, tightly squeezing the growing bulge in Naruto's pants. "You have a job to do…"

When she was gone, Naruto took this opportunity to slowly lower himself to the ground, holding his groin. "Ooooowwwwwww…"

"Ooh… ouch…" Zaku muttered. "I wonder what she's like in the sack…"

"Pretty painful I bet…" Dosu added.

"Yeah…" Naruto grunted.

---

After they'd found Team 7, Sakura was tending to a badly injured and bloody Sai, as well as a seemingly comatose Sasuke. "So, what do we do now Taicho?" Dosu asked.

"We wait. The seal takes time to form and take hold. We'll strike at dawn." Naruto answered.

"I'm hungry…" Zaku muttered, breaking the tension.

"Then we go get food!" Naruto chuckled.

* * *

OKAY! Now, I've gotten some interesting feedback from the first two chapters… people seem to be worried I'm going to kill off Tayuya or Kin. This chapter should clear up that, fuck no. I'm not going to kill off either of them.

Next chapter; I'm just warning you in advance here, won't be pretty. It's all fighting and blood and bleh… Also a bad chapter if you're a Sakura lover. Or a major fan of Lee or Ino/Shika/Cho… They get kinda messed up.

Also, people are worried about chapter length… I'm sorry… I'm trying to make them longer… I just can't. I'll try to add a bit to the next chapters, seeing as I haven't planned those out. (Chapter 5 and on are all about Naruto and his girls; meaning the one or more I'm adding along with Tayuya and Kin)


	4. Fallen Horizon

I actually managed to get a decent-sized chapter done. (For me at least… this is about the size of a 'normal' chapter for me…) You're all just lucky I have no life…

Like I said before, this is a bad chapter for Sakura-lovers. Bad for Lee-fans too, but not nearly as much… His fight is almost just like in the show…

Basically, there's a mess of people who won't like this chapter…

I just hope you accept that this is just how I'm writing it, and it all works out in the end…

* * *

"An explosive note on a squirrel?" Naruto asked. "Isn't that just inhumane?"

"Also effective…" Dosu said. "We don't have time to debate it anyway, it's already sunrise."

"Just blow the rat up…" Zaku said.

Naruto sighed. "Okay… go ahead." He said, holding out the small mammal he'd caught earlier. He wanted to give it to Kin as a pet… She liked fuzzy things, though she wouldn't admit it.

Once Dosu had attached the tag, Naruto released the squirrel; which ran straight for Sakura, as they wanted. She dissuaded it, however, with a kunai. "Did she see the explosive tag?" Dosu asked.

"No…" Naruto muttered. Dashing away, he stepped out of the bushes a short ways away from Sakura. "Hey cutie…"

"You!? Er… what're you doing here Jin?" Sakura asked. It took Naruto a moment to remember Jin was his alias.

"Oh! Well, I'm here to help! Or not, one of the two… dunno really… is Sasuke okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah… why do you want to know?"

"Oh, well, it's just that we're kinda here to kill him… sooo… step away? Please?" Naruto asked, placing his hands together and smiling broadly, as if murder were the most casual thing in the world.

Sakura took out a kunai. "Kill him!? You want our scroll!?"

"Oh hell no. we can get a scroll off anyone…" Naruto said. "We're under orders…"

"Then… then I'll…" Sakura started, Zaku and Dosu now standing on a low tree-branch.

"There is no need to worry!" A green blur dove down in front of Sakura, landing a decent kick to Naruto's chest. Although the blonde managed to block the brunt of the attack, it still hurt as he slid back just over ten feet from the impact. "Rock Lee has arrived!"

"Hey! You saved the squirrel!" Naruto exclaimed, seeing the small rodent perched on the odd boy's shoulder.

"So then it was you that did such a terrible and inhumane thing as this!?" Lee asked angrily.

Naruto didn't seem to care what Lee thought… "I'm sorry little guy! I've decided I can't keep you… these _bastards _would probably just try to blow you up again…"

Zaku chuckled, but was quickly silenced by a jab to the shoulder by Dosu. "_Shut up_…" Dosu whispered.

"So then you are the leader?" Lee asked Naruto.

"I guess so…"

"Then it is _you _who shall pay for the crimes against this poor creature!"

"Uhh… I thought you were here to keep us from killing pinky here…"

When Naruto said this, he could've sworn he saw fire burst from those obscenely bulbous eyes… "Ooooaaah! You shall not lay a hand on Sakura-chan! I swear on my life you shall do her no harm!"

"Swearing isn't nice you fucking idiot…" Zaku said, Dosu simply gaped at him, wondering if he'd meant to say it or if he was truly that stupid.

"I, Rock Lee, shall defeat you!" He said, turning towards Naruto in his standard Goken stance as the squirrel jumped down off his shoulder.

"Taicho?" Dosu asked.

"Have at 'im…" Naruto muttered.

Dosu then dashed towards Lee, who had just enough time to thrust his hand into the ground and pull a massive tree root from the ground. "I have seen your attack before. I do not know the trick behind it, but I cannot simply dodge or block it…"

"Smart boy…" Naruto said, before landing a solid left hook to Lee's jaw when he was too preoccupied to block.

Landing nearly twenty feet away, Lee stood and returned to his stance. "That was not a fair shot."

"Fair is relative…" Naruto said,

His team took this as their cue to attack, Zaku immediately yelling; "_Zankuuha!_"

When Lee jumped to the side to avoid the attack, Dosu dashed forward. "_Kyoumeisen!_"

With Lee knocked off balance, Naruto easily launched him into a nearby tree with a spinning kick. "Lee!" Sakura called out.

"Now, the boy…" Naruto said, reaching his hand out to Sakura.

"You _bastard_!" She yelled, tightening her grip on the kunai in her hand as she dashed towards Naruto. The blonde laced his hands behind his back. He didn't need them for this fight. He kicked the kunai from her hand with his right foot, and then swiftly slammed his left knee up under her jaw, launching her backwards.

"You can't win." Naruto said. "Please stay down. I don't want to have to damage that cute face of yours…"

When he walked by her however, she leapt up and grabbed him by his waist, which only resulted in the blonde's backhand sending her flying five feet through the air. "Not smart. Stay down." Even Zaku and Dosu kept their distance with the tone in Naruto's voice… cold and merciless.

Naruto resumed his trek towards the helpless boy, but Sakura was persistent, at least when it came to; "_Sasuke-kun!_" Naruto slid left to dodge her full-body tackle, his right hand grabbing her long hair as she passed. Naruto was done. He'd had enough of this girl. She would not get back up after his next strike. He pulled his left arm up, and smashed his elbow into the back of her ribcage, releasing her hair as he did so. After a sickening crack, she slid a good five feet face-first in the dirt.

"Hey, you can't-!" A girl's voice was heard from the bushes as she dragged her team out of hiding; she'd seen Sakura take enough punishment, but now he was leaning in to finish the job.

"They're poppin' out of the damn woodwork…" Zaku muttered.

What she didn't expect was for him to pick her up bridal-style, and carry her over to Lee, setting her in his lap. As the odd boy looked up at him in confusion, he answered the unspoken question; "I don't like hitting girls, but she wouldn't stay down."

Lee's eyes were full of tears at both the nobility of the monster before him, and the pain of failing Sakura. He'd broken his promise… as he looked down at her face, he could see blood trickling down gashes in her forehead from her trip through the dirt, the bruise from the backhand that sent her flying, and even the slight damage to her jaw. Though unbroken, it was fractured at least…

"So, are _you _going to fight me too? I _am_ trying to kill Sasuke…" Naruto said, walking towards the Ino/Shika/Cho trio.

"If we can take this guy, I think we can beat the other two easily… This one's the power behind them." Shikamaru said, talking about Naruto.

"_HEY_!" Zaku yelled; "Insults like that hurt…"

"Nara… Yamanaka… Akimichi… all interesting family jutsu…" Naruto said, as he continued to walk towards them. "Best used in tandem, if I remember…" At the shocked looks on their faces, Naruto continued; "In ten years, you don't think I'd eventually learn _all about _my own home village?" He asked rhetorically, arms spread wide to the trees. "But, I digress… if you're going to stop me, you're welcomed to try…" He finished, turning back towards Sasuke.

"_Kagemane no Jutsu!" _The Nara boy shouted, easily catching Naruto at that distance. Naruto slowly turned to face Shikamaru, grunting in effort to resist the jutsu. "Now I have you, and you ca-" Shikamaru started, only to engage in his own sounds of strain. Both boys were slowly making their way closer to the other, although it appeared to be _Naruto _choosing the motions the both of them took. "Chouji!"

The Akimichi boy quickly puffed up into an enormous ball, seeing his friend's peril, not even bothering to say the names of his techniques as he began to roll toward Naruto. Shikamaru released his jutsu just before Naruto was struck, this of course gave him time to counter the attack, moving to _grab_ the massive ball of spinning flesh. Once again grunting at the strain, the Akimichi boy eventually wore down, and stopped, allowing Naruto to pick him up, and throw him into a tree. This didn't do as much damage as he'd hoped with the boy's clan jutsu still in effect, but it sure as hell made him _feel _better. Naruto was now sweating and panting, dropping to one knee to regain his strength. "The only time I've ever seen him this way is after a fight with the _Otokage himself_!" Dosu muttered.

When Naruto had regained enough strength to stand, he stared at Ino, waiting for her to move, but she simply backed away fearfully. "What, no Yamanaka jutsu?" Naruto asked, glancing over to his teammates, he saw they shared her reaction, but she wasn't looking at Naruto. _It was Sasuke_. "Hah! So you're finally up!" Sasuke was different however, an imperceptible purple aura around him, and strange black marks covering his arm and neck.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said, looking down at his unconscious teammate, and then at Lee. "Who did this to her?" Lee nodded his head towards the Oto nin, and Sasuke immediately stepped into action, walking towards Dosu and Zaku.

"No ya' don't!" Naruto said, skidding between the three, catching Sasuke's punch. Naruto then tried an uppercut with his right, but Sasuke caught it. Naruto was left with few options, so he leaned back and smashed his forehead into Sasuke's. The Uchiha staggered back slightly, before Naruto struck out with a left jab, and then right, followed by spinning around to backhand him with his right fist.

Sasuke flew half a foot into the air before Naruto landed a spinning kick to his stomach, sending him flying back into a tree. Sakura began to stir as Naruto said, panting; "You can't _beat me_!"

As Sasuke rose to his feet, the black markings spread across half his face, and completely down his arm. Naruto sighed as he fell back into his fighting stance, a tint of red chakra encasing him. As Sasuke struck again, Naruto ducked, smashing his foot into Sasuke's stomach. Naruto then leapt spinning into the air, smashing his foot into Sasuke's jaw before his fist crashed down upon the Uchiha's crown. _"Sasuke-kun!" _Sakura yelled, as Sasuke fell to his knees, running to embrace him while using her body as a shield against Naruto's assault. "Sasuke-kun…"

"Sakura…" Sasuke muttered, before the curse seal receded, falling unconscious.

"Tch… not even worth killing…" Naruto said, reaching back into his Kunai pouch and retrieving their Earth Scroll, tossing it down to the ground in front of Sakura. "Let's go. I'm tired." He added firmly, walking away alongside Zaku and Dosu.

"Why did you give them our scroll?" Dosu asked.

"We can always get more…" Naruto answered, Zaku smirked at the implications…

---

It only took them a half an hour to find a team of Grass shinobi, and half a minute to tear them asunder using the same strategy they used against Lee. Zaku; using his Zankuuha to send the two lagging behind into a tree, Dosu; striking the leader from behind, knocking him off-balance, and Naruto; dashing forward and smashing his fists into the stomachs of the pair leaning against what _used _to be a tree until Naruto struck, flipping backwards and smashing the leader's head into the ground as he landed.

"Brutal, yet efficient…" Dosu stated.

"Too much splatter, I give it a six out of ten." Zaku said, rubbing his chin.

"But he stuck the landing!" Dosu added.

"Alright, seven…" Zaku grunted, folding his arms over his chest.

"You know…" Naruto said after he'd retrieved the scroll. "This isn't _rhythmic gymnastics_ we're doing here…"

"True…" Dosu muttered.

"_That _puts you down to six point five." Zaku chimed.

"_Damn it_…" Naruto muttered under his breath, at which his teammates got a good laugh as he chuckled along with them. If there was one thing he was good at, it was lightening the mood…

---

_Dammit_… Naruto thought. _We need an Earth scroll… now I'm wishing I HADN'T given ours to those three_…

"Hello, Naruto-kun…" A voice said from behind them as they passed, immediately stopping to see who it was.

"Orochi-ji?" Naruto asked. "Aren't you supposed to be gone by now?"

"Kukuku… they can't catch _me_…" The Snake Sannin said boldly. "How was Sasuke-kun?"

"A pain in the ass…" Naruto said firmly.

"Ohhhohoho… so his seal is in place then?" Orochimaru asked.

"How _else_ could he have been a pain in my…" Naruto stopped himself. He didn't _want_ to finish that sentence. Instead, Naruto simply stood there shuddering for a moment.

"Kukuku… I take it you have your scrolls by now?"

"Actually… we…" Naruto started, but at a sharp elbow from Zaku, started again. "_I_ gave our Earth scroll to Sasuke."

"Ohoho! It seems you boys are in luck!" Orochimaru said before he plunged his hand down his own throat, retrieving a copy of the scroll in question. "Here you go…"

The three Sound Genin just stood there, gawking in disgust at the man in front of them. "Go get it Dosu…" Naruto said, audibly trying to keep from gagging. You never get used to seeing that…

"Why me?" Dosu asked.

Naruto and Zaku both looked at him, and said in unison; "No gloves…" While holding out their bare hands.

Looking down at his long sleeves, which hung down over his hands, he glanced back up at his teammates and said; "I hate you…" When he walked over to Orochimaru, there was an audible 'squish' as the scroll was dropped into his sleeve-covered hand.

"Now go on…" Orochimaru said, smiling. "You know the plan…" As Orochimaru watched his three Genin sprinting towards the tower at full speed, he couldn't help but chuckle…

* * *

Thanks to Naruto's influence, you can easily see the differences I made in the characters. Kin is more… well… girly than canon, Zaku is more like a bloodthirsty Kiba, and Dosu is pretty much Shikamaru or Shino on crack…

For the record, no, I don't hate Sakura… I just wanted to see Naruto beat the shit out of her for once, and this was a great chance to write it. (I think I like her MORE now…)

One last thing; my co-author (Who is just an editor to this fic) Tells me the second Kage is the Nidaime, when I spelled it Niidaime in the summary. I think I'm right, but I changed it, as per his suggestion anyway… Now, I'm going to put it to a vote. Which do _YOU_ think is right? Ni or Nii?


	5. The End of Our Time

If the first paragraph or so seems rushed, well, it is. I hate writing for the prelims when I can just skim over them like I'm doing… Plus the fact that I have plot points I want to get to _AND_ have people _vying for blood_ about my updating this and another fic… Blame writer's block.

Yeah. Nidaime. I just went about it like I do with everything I'm not sure about, and went with how it sounded… Sorry for the confusion.

Also, it has come to my attention that quite a few of you are rather irked that I have Naruto sexually active at 12. I'm only being realistic… Recent studies (In the REAL WORLD) have shown that the average age of puberty (and thus, the average age kids start getting horny) is decreasing by the year. It is not uncommon to see REAL kids (male at least) who have had, or at least _tried _to have had sex. In fact, several of these studies have shown that male children as young as eight or less may very well be sexually active. Thus theorizing that Naruto had both the means (being a big-shot in Oto by a young age) and the hormones (Due not only to this development, but the fact that his maturation was slightly accelerated due to his healthy lifestyle and physical therapy such as daily training; this means he may not just _look_ 15, but he may have the _libido_ of a 15-year-old. And trust me, boys of 15 years _WANT TO HAVE SEX_. Being male, I know from experience) he may very well have been sexually active long before 12. And, at the level of mental maturity shown in the canon series, I don't doubt that several of them already knew what sex was, and were trying for it, libido or no. (Like Sakura and Ino. At a word form Sasuke, either of them would've had sex with him)

FYI, I research nearly _EVERY _aspect of a fic before I even _start_ writing it; or when it comes up in the fic. I am well known for my 'evolving plot' writing strategy, and additional research is an inevitable necessity.

* * *

Naruto was bored… bored out of his mind. He'd spent the last two days holed up in the tower with the other Genin, and nearly fell asleep between the Hokage's speech and 'phase two' of Orochimaru's plan. Even the fights were uninteresting… Sasuke against one of Kabuto's goons, Dosu taking down the Akimichi boy with ease, he'd started watching the fight between an Inuzuka and an Aburame when he'd been called away. After entirely missing the fights between Temari and a kunoichi weapons master, and the fight between Zaku and Sakura, which according to him lasted about ten seconds, Naruto had gotten back in time to catch most of the match between Kankuro and Kabuto's other henchman. Overall, rather boring since he knew both of their abilities beforehand due to the intelligence reports he'd read on Suna and the fact that he was one of the other man's superiors. 

Then it came time for his fight. When he saw the name, he knew it would be over in an instant. Leaping down to face his opponent, he turned to the other blond and announced; "You can't beat me Yamanaka."

As Kakashi looked down on the fight, he remembered back only a short while ago…

"_So then, you're here for Sasuke?" Kakashi asked; kunai in hand._

"_How very astute of you… But you see, my apprentice far overpowers yours in nearly every way… so I'll just take him off your hands now, and train him myself."Orochimaru said, chuckling._

"_You'll have to go through me…" Kakashi said, his stance shifting. He knew he couldn't win._

"_Kukuku, you underestimate me… and what's worse, you underestimate my young student…" The Snake Sannin said, pointing over Kakashi's shoulder. As the copy ninja turned, he saw his student had disappeared, and when he faced Orochimaru once more, the snake was already melting away into mud._

Kakashi watched as Ino took up a fighting stance, even if she knew she'd lose, she was at least going to try. _This boy… Kanjin… he was missing when Sasuke was abducted… I need to watch him closely._ He thought.

"You've got spunk, I'll admit that much…" Naruto said, dropping into his own fighting stance. "But spunky doesn't cut it in the _real_ world, princess."

Ino simply stood, whether she was rooted to the spot out of determination or fear, Naruto couldn't tell. "Begin…" Hayate said with a cough, and in the blink of an eye, Naruto had closed the distance between them.

Throwing Ino into the nearest wall with a palm strike to her stomach, he then pinned her up against the wall, holding her off the ground with only his left forearm under her chin. "Forfeit…" Naruto said, pulling his right arm back as if to drive his balled fist through her into the wall. "_Now_…"

With a firm voice, she declared; "No…" causing Naruto to cringe. His right arm shook as he stared up at her face, at the determination in her eyes. He couldn't kill her. In deciding this, he failed to notice her hands coming together into a unique sign. "_Shintenshin no Jutsu…"_

Naruto felt a presence creep over him, slowly enveloping and pushing him from consciousness as the girl in his arms went limp. Falling down to his knees and slowly making his way towards the center of the arena, a pain swiftly growing within his skull. Before he could make it halfway to the starting point of the match, he fell to the ground, screaming in pain as he clutched his head.

---

Ino found herself in a dark, dank place, the sound of dripping water everywhere. Looking up, she saw the boy she'd been fighting sitting, curled into a ball in front of her, clutching his head as if in pain. She started backing away when she saw chains wrapped around him, linking him to a dark entity behind him, writhing in pain. Although it held a human shape, it was far from thus…

As she continued her slow retreat, a massive resonance boomed from behind her. _**"NARUTO!!!"**_

She whipped around in shock, falling backwards and crawling towards the blonde boy, her gaze never straying from what she saw. A massive cage… with two feral eyes glaring back at her. "W-what are you?" She asked feebly.

"**KILL THE GIRL NARUTO!"** It bellowed. **"You don't know what you've done, wench… **_**LEAVE! NOW!**_"

Without realizing how far she'd gone backward, she ran into the boy it was addressing, who held her shoulders in a vice-like grip. "Yama…naka…" He said, his voice strained, "How do you get back?"

She looked at him, and then behind him. She definitely wanted to leave… "I-I don't know! This wasn't supposed to happen! What the hell are these things!?"

"**Kill her or **_**I**_** will!"**Kyuubi roared.

"Try… to leave..." Naruto said, loosening his grip to put a hand back on his head.

She nodded, forming her hands into a Ram seal, focusing what chakra she had in this state, and said firmly; "_KAI!"_

Naruto watched as the girl slowly faded away, and the pain in his head subsided. **"Boy, you know what she was trying to do… if she **_**had**_** taken control, the imbalance could have broken one of the **_**seals**_**!"**

"Tch… you're more worried about _your_ seal than Orochimaru's…" Naruto said, berating the giant fox as the specter behind him grew limp and dormant, hanging in the air. "You just didn't want to risk _your _life since the _great _Kyuubi doesn't know what the fuck would happen if _SHE_ broke _your_ seal..."

The fox never liked this boy, he'd considered not _hating_ him, but never went so far as like. Now, he simply wanted something _dead_. Preferably crushed to a bloody pulp in his jaws, or sheared open with his claws. Unfortunately, the single thing on the top of his 'to kill' list was the very boy he was housed in.

---

Naruto found himself waking up in the temporary infirmary used during the matches. He could still hear the distant sounds of combat through the door to the hallway and the concrete walls. Glancing over, he saw Ino unconscious in the bed next to his. Apparently, they, along with Chouji and Sakura, were in their own private 'quiet' room, as all four of them had fallen unconscious as a result of each of their respective matches.

Naruto slid out of his bed and walked between the two girls beds. Looking from one to the other, he smirked slightly. The scrapes and bruised he'd given Sakura were already healing, and he hadn't done any noticeable damage to Ino's body. That's when he noticed what she was wearing; a standard medical gown. Then he looked down at his own light-blue smock, and cursed, immediately rummaging through the room to find his clothes. Luckily, he'd still had his boxers on underneath, so he didn't feel any shame in dressing himself in such an open place.

Afterword, he walked back over to give the girls a final farewell before he left, and brushed Sakura's hair away from her face and forehead. Chuckling as he rested his right palm just above her eyebrows, he said; "Sorry about the other day…" and thought, _she really is stronger than I thought she was…_ as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Turning to Ino, he leaned down to kiss her cheek, when he heard something… "Na…ru…"

He slowly righted himself, pinching his furled brow in frustration. _She knows my name…_

Picking her up bridal style, Naruto glanced down sadly at the girl. "I'm sorry… but you know too much." He said, before they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Arriving at an abandoned building in Konoha, Naruto slipped Ino onto his left shoulder, and slung an unconscious Sasuke over his right. The Uchiha was drugged, bound, and gagged so that even if the sedatives didn't work, he still couldn't escape. Jumping up out of a high window, and dashing out of the darkening village, he sprinted through the trees with the setting sun behind him…

* * *

If Kakashi can use Shunshin without hand seals, then a kid (ANY kid, not just a Jinchuuriki) trained by OROCHIMARU for a decade can too dammit!!! 

Otogakure is North of Konoha. The sun sets in the west. Naruto is heading east because if people know to look for him, they'd head north since he's from Oto, or west since long-distance travel is easier going _towards_ the setting sun, as at ninja-speed, they can keep up pretty well, and give themselves a good hour or so more light to work with. Naruto went east because it was the logical choice, as most people searching would head north or west, while south took him further from his intended destination.

Also, just in case anyone has a notion to ask, no way in fucking hell am I ending the story here. Next chapter is Ino-centric (I hope I got the terminology with that right... not so good with termonology...) and has to deal with just how bad she (and possibly Sasuke) freaks out after waking up in Otogakure.


	6. Wildflowers

FINALLY. Now, I can get on with some more… out of the loop… stuff.

Okay, first things first… I've always, _ALWAYS_ planned this to wind up with Naruto and Ino together. Just… along with Tayuya, Kin, and anyone else I decide to stick him with. (Those three are pretty much it though…)

I _also _know that this fic is categorized as centered around Naruto and Tayuya. I plan for there to be enough Naru/Tayu stuff for this to remain _accurate_. However, it will be heavy on Naru/Ino as well.

* * *

Ino stirred, her eyes slowly forcing themselves open to see a bunk above her, and looked over to see legs dangling over the edge of the bed above hers, and a red haired girl by the door. They were talking…

"I don't see why he'd _order_ everyone not to kill this fucking bitch…" The red-head said coldly. "Keeping her alive is just going to bring up a fuckload of problems we don't fucking _need_…"

"Come on, Tayuya, you know how Naruto gets…" The person on the bed above hers said, apparently it was a girl also. "He won't let anyone hurt a girl if he can stop it…"

"He's just a fucking wuss…" Tayuya muttered. "Hey, the bitch is up."

Ino's eyes shot open as she realized she'd been staring at Tayuya. Backing into the wall, she realized several factors; one, she wasn't quite sure what she was wearing, because it wasn't standard medical issue, and she knew damn well it wasn't hers. And two, her arm was shackled to the bedpost. "W-who are you? Where am I?" She asked wearily.

"A; I ain't givin' my name to a fucking bitch like you. B; No fucking way am I answering any questions from you. C; ask anything else, and I'll rip out your fucking _tongue_. Are we clear?" The red-haired girl Ino was now sure was some sort of demon incarnate said as she strolled over, leaning down to glare at the blonde.

"Come on Tayuya, Naruto asked us to be nice to her…" The other girl said, hopping down from the other bunk, and turning to her. "Hi, I'm Kin, and this is Tayuya. I can't tell you where you are for security reasons, but I _can_ tell you you're a prisoner here, and are going to _remain_ so whether you like it or not…"

Ino started shivering when she heard this, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Oh great… another fucking-"

"Tayuya, be _nice_!" Kin scolded before turning back to Ino as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Please don't cry… it's not such a bad thing… what's your name?"

"Tch… for fuck's sake, of _course _it's a bad thing… the only fucking reason we're here is because Naruto didn't want any of his 'men' to _fuck her._" Tayuya said, now causing Ino's tears to spill out over her cheeks as she began to sob.

"Damn it, Tayuya! Get out!" Kin yelled, pointing towards the door. The violent red-head grunted and complied. "I'm sorry about her… nothing bad is going to happen to you…"

"W-why am I h-here?" Ino asked between sobs.

Kin sighed. "You found out some things you weren't supposed to. So you were kidnapped and brought here." Kin smiled. "Now, are you going to tell me your name?"

"Y-Yamanaka… Ino…" She answered, sniffling between the words.

"Okay, Ino…" Kin said, thinking for a moment before finishing. "Okay, I'm not so good at this…"

"Good at what?" Ino asked, glaring at her. "Kidnapping!?"

Kin seemed hurt by Ino's words. "No… I've done kidnapping before. We never expect the people we kidnap to live more than a month or so…" She said solemnly. "To be honest… I don't really have many friends. Tayuya is pretty much the only girl my age that would spend any time with me. If it weren't for Naruto, I probably wouldn't have anyone…"

Ino's tears stopped as she looked at the girl. She was shocked the 'enemy' was opening up to her so easily. "So… you just… want me to be your friend?" Ino asked.

"Well… sort of… _Naruto _wanted me to try and be _your_ friend…" Kin said, her words both irking and confusing the young Yamanaka. "There's a good chance you… may never go home… so I've been assigned to make your stay here as comfortable as possible without letting you escape…"

Ino saw Kin smile at this, and couldn't help but smirk herself while wiping the tears from her eyes. "So, are you my new bunkmate or something?" Ino asked, pointing up to the bed above hers.

Kin chuckled. "If you want me to be, I mean, I can spend a _few_ nights here…"

"Why's that?"

"Well… me and my boyfriend, Naruto… we can get pretty loud when we… you know…" Kin said, blushing, but at the confused look on Ino's face, she sighed. "…have sex…"

Ino flushed red as she covered her mouth. "Are you kidding me?"

"Why would I be kidding about something like that?" Kin asked.

Ino thought for a moment. "I don't know…" She responded. The two sat in silence for several minutes until Ino's stomach began to growl loudly. The young blonde was embarrassed to say the least, but the other girl simply laughed.

"So then you're hungry? I guess it's understandable… I'll go get you some food." Kin said, rising to walk out the door before Ino grabbed her hand.

"You're not going to leave me… alone here, are you?" She asked.

"Don't worry…" Kin said quietly. "I'm one of the only three people who have keys to this room, including Tayuya and Naruto. I trust them both with my life, so I have no doubt you should do the same…" Ino finally released the girl, who walked over to the door, opened it, and before closing it, added; "I'll be back in a little while…" latching the door with a soft 'click'.

And thus, Ino was alone again. Sighing, she pulled her knees to her chest, and rested in a comforting ball. Then she smelled something… it wasn't from the room, now that her head was resting on her knees, she could tell it was from her clothes. She was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt, and massive black cargo pants, and a makeshift rope-belt. Obviously, either they hadn't been washed, or whoever owned them did a piss-poor job washing them… she could smell dirt, dust, sweat, blood, a slight musk and… _wildflowers_? Whoever owned these clothes smells like wildflowers? She clutched at her chest, taking in a handful of the fabric only to realize one thing in shock. Her bra was gone. Shifting slightly to confirm her suspicions, she felt slightly violated… she wasn't wearing any underwear…

---

As Kin walked through the hallway, she heard an unfamiliar voice screaming profanities from the direction of the other 'prisoner's room. When she peeked inside, she saw Naruto leaning up against the wall, somewhere between confused and amused as he watched Tayuya continually prod the Uchiha with a sharp stick while chuckling maliciously.

"Naruto?" Kin called; the blonde glancing over to the door before leaving the spectacle to speak with her.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"She's awake…" Kin answered, before continuing down the hallway to find the food she'd promised to bring.

Naruto was standing outside Ino's door about five seconds later. (Half a second to figure out what Kin meant, half a second to get into the hallway, and four to sprint here) After unlocking the door, Naruto glanced in on the blonde girl, fully expecting her to throw something at him before he realized there was nothing in the room _to_ throw at him.

"Uhhm… hi?" Naruto asked.

"You must be this 'Naruto' everyone's so keen on…" Ino said sarcastically.

"…Yeah, that's me…" Naruto said, chuckling halfheartedly.

Ino glared at Naruto. Naruto knew this glare. He also knew to _RUN_ if a woman gave you this glare. It meant she felt defiled, violated, or otherwise wronged in some perverse fashion. Of course, he knew this glare from experience…

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked. After the initial shock of the glare wore down, he stepped inside as he remembered that she was bound to the bed, and couldn't rip him apart if he stayed near the door…

"I'm naked under these rags." She stated coldly. "I'm guessing it was _you_ who put these on me, and I'm wondering just what all you _DID TO ME_ while I was _unconscious_!!!" As she said this, her tone steadily grew from a calm rant to a bellowing shriek not unlike that of a banshee…

"Actually, I had Tayuya and Kin get you out of the medical thing I brought you here in, and put you in some decent clothing…" Naruto said, comically cleaning out his ear. "I thought they'd stick you in something of theirs. Never thought they'd raid _my_ closet…" He added, noting what she was wearing.

"This… this is _yours_?" She asked.

"Erm… well, yeah." Naruto said, adding; "We _are_ wearing the exact same thing…"

Upon further notice, she saw that they did in fact have identical outfits, save the fact that Naruto wore an actual belt, and the pants she wore were tied around her waist with rope. She also noticed that the shirts that were almost skintight on him were almost _baggy_ on her, showing just how small she was in comparison to him. Strange how you never notice big details like that unless you have a small detail like this as reference…

"If you want, I can get you something else to wear… I'll even leave the room so you can change." Naruto said, a smile flowing over his features as he stepped closer.

"No, no… it's fine… it's not like I have much say as the prisoner anyway…"

"Don't talk like that…" Naruto said, sitting down next to her as he placed a hand under her chin to raise her eyes to his own. "You never know… if you behave, I might be able to convince some people to let you roam around the halls…"

"But…" She started, honestly confused.

"I mean, if you tried to escape, you'd be killed… not much I can do about that…" Naruto sighed as he stood. "Oh well… if there's anything you want or need, just tell me or the girls, and we'll see what we can do, okay?"

"N-Naruto, right?" She asked, at his nod, she continued; "Why do your clothes… smell like wildflowers?"

The blonde boy was slightly taken aback at this. Pulling his collar up to his nose to confirm her claims, he glanced down at the girl. "Huh… I guess they do…" _I thought I was the only one who could smell it…_ he thought, leaning up against the wall casually. "There's this field nearby… covered in wildflowers. I go there when I'm not training, or spending time with the girls… whenever I just need to think." Naruto smiled. "I like to lie in the field and watch the clouds go by…"

She started at him with a look akin to awe. _He's more complicated than I thought…_

"Why do you ask?"

"Well… wildflowers… are my favorites…" Ino said with a slight blush.

For a split second, a look of shock and realization came over him, replaced once more by his warm smile. "Okay then… Kin said something about getting you some food, so she should be back soon. You might want to get some rest, after all, you weren't in a hospital for nothing…"

As Naruto left the room, Kin arrived carrying a tray with an assortment of rolls, fruit, dried meat, and a glass of water. "Hey Naruto… is she doing okay?" Kin asked.

"She'll be fine eventually…" Naruto said, placing a comforting hand on Kin's shoulder. "I'll still need you to take care of her though."

Kin nodded as she walked past and into Ino's room. Naruto continued on down the hallway, chuckling as he walked past the room where the Uchiha was being held to see him screaming in pain while Tayuya straddled him, the cause of his pain hidden by her form. Given Naruto knew the male anatomy as well as Tayuya did, he cringed at the thought of what she could think to do to him in that position. Then again, maybe he was just gay, and feared _all_ women to such an extent… In either case, her pants were still on, so Naruto didn't care…

Naruto continued his trek, only to be stopped again by Zaku and Dosu, who'd just returned from Konoha. "NARUTO! You're still in man!" Zaku yelled as he ran up and punched Naruto's shoulder. "The bitch dropped first, so you won by default!"

"Okay…" Naruto muttered. "Tell me about all that later, I've got something to go do…"

After saying his goodbyes to his teammates, he soon (As in about twenty minutes of navigating tunnels and passageways) found himself in a relatively large entrance chamber with two support pillars in the center. A familiar 'kukuku' could be heard as Naruto walked between the columns. Looking to his right, he sighed as he watched his teacher and 'creepy uncle' figure flip a page in a familiar orange book. As far as Orochimaru was concerned, if there was one thing Jiraiya knew, it was literature. Frankly, the fact that Orochimaru read those books was the sole reason Naruto knew the old snake wasn't _completely devoid_ of sexual intent. Either way, it simply made him seem all the creepier…

"Ne, Naruto… where are you going?" The Sannin asked, not even bothering to look up from his book.

"Out…" Naruto stated simply, before unbarring the doors and stepping through them.

---

Dosu and Zaku eventually found Kin and Ino, and relayed the results of the preliminaries. Once Kin introduced them to her new 'girlfriend' (Zaku immediately began spouting lecherous innuendo at the use of the term, costing him dearly as Kin smashed her knee into his crotch) the three departed, dragging Zaku's collapsed form out of the room, in order to let Ino have the rest Naruto had suggested.

---

Kin arrived early the next morning to bring Ino breakfast, and upon waking Ino, said; "Hey… I think you have an admirer…"

When Ino looked around the room, she saw only one change. In the corner across from her bunk, there stood a small table. The table was bare except for a small vase, filled with wildflowers. "Yeah, I guess so…" She replied.

* * *

For all you broken records out there, just reposting the same review over and over… shut up. Okay? I'm okay with suggestions, and that sort of thing, and reposting simple 'great chapter!!!' shit, but, honestly… I'm starting to see long-ish reviews that are just carbon copies of each other…

My point; if you're going to review, try to make it unique, ne? (Not so boring to go over them all then. And yes, I take the time to read them all, although I may not REPLY to them all)

Also, I'd like to officially request that everyone stop asking me to write longer chapters. I've tried. I can't. Not those _MASSIVE_ chapters I'm sure you're all used to. I mean, I like those too, I just can't seem to write them myself…

So, this chapter is probably good as far as what to expect from my longest chapters in this fic…

Oh, and before you say anything about me using 'lie' instead of 'lay', there was a green squiggly line under it when I typed 'lay', so I double checked, and lie is right. (I like to lie in the field and watch the clouds go by…)

This fic may not update for a while, as I've neglected my other fic, and I seriously want to finish chapter three. (Although I have to admit, this fic _IS_ more interesting, it's probably going to be the _SHORTER_ of the two as well)

(If this or any of my AWs (Afterword – what these footnotes are technically called) don't make sense, all the little paragraphs were written in different parts of the chapter's development. Sorry for the confusion…)


	7. Stockholm Syndrome

Heheh… sorry about the… erm… 'late' update…

I've been working on another two projects… TBH and UE. (Abbreviations, of course…) If you like my work, check out my other shit. I should be posting chapter 1 of UE soon after this one, so don't bother asking what it stands for, just go look for yourself.

That, and I've been playing video games all month… Heheh…

* * *

The next week passed rather blandly… or at least Naruto thought so. Ino was still getting used to the whole 'being a captive' thing, Sasuke was let out of his restraints and when asked if he wanted to stay or leave, chose to stay, and Tayuya and Kin were never bored when it came to taking care of their prisoner… 

Naruto was walking towards Ino's room, a handful of wildflowers in hand. This would be the fourth time he's brought her fresh flowers. "Naruto…" Kin said. "I think you may need to talk to her for a bit…"

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Last time I was in there was right after Tayuya brought her lunch…" Kin started, stalling slightly as her eyes met her feet. "She seemed to be trying to chew through her wrist to get out…"

Naruto sighed. "I'll see what I can do." Surely enough, when he stepped inside, Ino's head shot up from its place next to the shackle on her arm, a red and bloody mark encircling her wrist. He could tell she'd been crying. Chewing through your own arm hurt like hell after all… "Ino." He said strongly in a commanding tone.

"Y-yes?" She asked.

Naruto walked over to her side, pulling a roll of cloth from his back pocket. He always kept some gauze on hand for those _big_ wounds he wound up with every so often… "Please stop this…" He said, wrapping her bloody wrist in the medical fabric.

"Naru…to…" Ino said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't want to be here anymore!!!" She yelled, nearly tackling him as she wrapped him in a weak embrace, a testament to her weakened state.

"You haven't been eating, have you?" Naruto asked as he placed his arms firmly around her waist and back, comforting her. "You know… if you're trying to chew a limb off, refusing to eat is the worst thing you could do…" She looked at him, confounded. "You'd need all the nutrients you could get to stay alive with the blood loss, possible infection, and then you'd have to go about the bones, too… A messy business chewing your own bits to pieces…"

"Naruto… can you get me out of here?" She asked meekly. "If you don't… I swear I won't stop with this."

Naruto sighed reluctantly, but before he could react, Ino's mouth latched onto Naruto's, her tongue eagerly attacking his. After a few moments of playful fondling and foreplay, Naruto stood up to walk away. "You know, Stockholm syndrome isn't a very healthy thing…"

When Naruto was out of the door, Ino immediately took out a small ring of keys. _Idiot… a man will let a woman do ANYTHING if it means he'll get laid…_ and thus did Ino begin to try key after key on the stolen ring in the locks holding her shackles on her arm place. After a good five minutes and three times through all of the keys, Ino simply screamed. "_Why won't these damned things WORK!?_"

"You don't have the right key…" Naruto said, answering the obviously rhetorical question from his place in the doorway, a single key on a much smaller ring dangling from his outstretched index finger. "Honestly, you don't think I'd be stupid enough to bring the very key that would let you _out_ into the room with me, do you?" at a sharp glare from Ino, Naruto sighed. "On that key ring is little more than storage room and barracks keys, of which _this_ room is included."

"Why would you…" Ino started, before her captor threw the key he held to her.

"Now, I'm letting you out on two conditions; one, you be a good girl and don't try to run away. If you do, the guards will kill you. Two, you are to have someone _I_ trust with you at all times. This isn't so you won't escape, but rather so none of the men I _don't_ trust get it in their heads that there's a new whore in town." Naruto spoke with the certainty and command well befitting the tone of a leader. Ino was confused, but this meant she could _leave her room_ now, which meant she was one step closer to getting home. "On that ring is one of four keys that will open or lock this door." Naruto added, pointing behind him. "Of which the other three are in possession of myself, Kin and Tayuya. Essentially, you have your own room now. You are safe here and _only_ here so long as you lock that door. Oto is a harsh place, missy, and you'd best learn to live with it…"

As Naruto left, Ino hastily undid her bindings, and spent the next few hours contemplating her captor's reasoning while rubbing the red ring where the shackle used to be.

---

Later that evening, for the first time in more than a week, Ino genuinely smiled. Sasuke walked into the room. "Sasuke-kun, you came to rescue me!" Ino yelled as she nearly tackled the boy.

"What? Wait…" Sasuke started. "I'm not here to 'rescue' anyone… Naruto asked me to bring you food." He indicated the tray and bowls now laying on the floor, bits of stew covering his pants. "Which you made me spill… No dinner for you…" He added coldly.

"Wait… Sasuke-kun, you want to _stay _here?" Ino asked.

"I thought that was obvious…" Sasuke said as he left the room.

"That… would mean…"

"That boya's a missing-nin? Yup." A voice said from the doorway. "I just thought I'd bring down a little extra something, but now I see that it's a good thing I did…" The blonde figure held another tray of food similar to the one Sasuke held.

"Naruto…" Ino muttered as he set the tray down on the table. "I… uhm… was wondering something…"

"Yeah?" The boy asked.

"Where's the bathroom?" Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. And soon that chuckle erupted into laughter. Ino however, didn't think her question was funny in the least. "God _DAMMIT_ Naruto! I want a shower, or a bath, because I fucking STINK! I need to _pee_, and I am damn well tired of that _GODDAMNED CHAMBER POT!!!_"

Naruto cringed as the girl slowly backed him into a corner as she screamed. "Okay, okay! We'll go to the bathroom!" He said as he held his arms out in front of himself defensively. "And you kinda have to admit, having the chamber pot under the bed was better than _not_ having it, right?"

This earned him a firm slap along his cheek. Naruto groaned as he rubbed the red mark and led Ino out into the hallway. "Ohoho, you two have your first little _spat_?" Tayuya scoffed.

"Just…. Shut up." Naruto muttered. Several minutes later, Naruto was standing outside the women's bathroom. With the small number of women actually present in Oto, Orochimaru only saw a need for one public bath/restroom for women. But they kept it pretty tidy, Naruto had to admit. He could barely stand some of the men's bathrooms… Then again, Naruto had his own bathroom… or rather, Tayuya had her own, and he used hers.

Kin, however, was forced to use this bath. Naruto had even gone to get her to help Ino acclimate herself to the new way of life she'd been forced into. "So… umm… Kin…" Ino started.

"Yes, Ino?"

"Why are you in the shower with me?" The showers weren't particularly small, but in Ino's state of mind, it would have been highly appreciated to get some space to herself…

"Well, _someone_ has to help you scrub all this grime off your back…" Kin chuckled. Ino simply sat herself down and let the girl do as she wanted. Frankly, there wasn't anything she could do about her situation, and she wasn't too happy about that… but at least it was a girl in here with her…

In fact, when she thought about it, Naruto had said things like rape weren't too rare here, so she was actually quite lucky she wasn't in a worse state than she already was… But then that got her thinking… "Kin…"

"Yes, Ino?" Kin asked, smiling.

"Have you ever… that is, has a man ever… I mean, from what I heard from Naruto…" Ino took a deep breath to try and focus herself. "Have you ever been raped?"

Kin was taken aback for a moment, honestly having no idea what to say. "Well… yeah, once…" Ino turned to her new friend with a worried expression. "Oh, well, I try not to worry about it too often… I mean, I did go off on my own when I was told not to, so in a way, it was my own fault…"

"How can you say that!?" Ino yelled, rising to her feet off the wooden stool she'd been sitting on.

"Well… I don't know, but I can." Kin said, smiling. One of the worst things that could happen to a girl, and she was simply shrugging it off? "That was before I was with Naruto, of course… He was the one who found me after, you know… anyway, after I told Naruto what happened and what the man looked like, he just… _disappeared_ the next day."

Ino looked a little confused, but she got most of it. Naruto killed the man that had his way with Kin… "So then, that's how you two met?"

"Oh no… I was supposed to stay with Naruto until they could find someone better suited to take care of me at that age… I think he felt it was his responsibility to keep me safe." Kin said as she went back to scrubbing.

"What about Tayuya?" Ino asked.

"Oh, well… her and Naruto were already a 'thing' when I showed up… just a fleeting childhood romance, every kind of innocent you can find here…" Kin stated. "Then one day, he asked her if he could have me too, and after a while, she said yes."

"So he needs to get her _permission_?" Ino asked, chuckling slightly.

"Well, he'd never admit it, but he's always been a little closer to Tayuya than me…" Kin answered, sighing slightly, drooping into a depressing stance. "He's just known her longer, that's all. That and she's always been the 'dominant' in their relationship as far as 'couples' decisions go… She's actually quite submissive in bed, though…"

Ino blushed. "Umm… I'll take your word for it… I mean, you only know what Naruto tells you, right?"

"Oh no, often enough Naruto asks both of us to…"

"OKAY! That's enough… I don't need to hear any more…" Kin smiled maniacally as she grabbed Ino from behind under her arm, the other hand shooting to the blonde's crotch. Ino squeaked in shock, not far off from a full-blown scream.

"My, you're awfully shy…" Kin giggled, reaching two fingers up into Ino. The blonde was an untold shade of red, and Kin simply continued to giggle as she felt her way around the inside of Ino's womanhood. "Oh, I see… you're a _virgin_, huh? You see, I can tell these things…" Kin removed her fingers, now wet with Ino's juices, and grabbed one of the towels along the wall. "I'll be out here if you need me to help you _finish up_…" Kin added, again giggling at her double entendre.

Ino simply stared at the floor as she switched the water from hot to cold.

---

Once Ino was through with her shower, she was immediately grabbed by the wrist and dragged down a hall. "GRAH! Where are you taking me!?" Ino yelled.

"You'll see…" Kin answered, and a moment later added; "We're here!"

Ino looked at the small room in distraught awe. "You… have an onsen?" She asked.

"Yup, me and Tayuya asked Naruto for one. He couldn't say no!" Kin said, walking up to the edge of the bubbling pool. There were already a handful of girls here, including a certain red-head.

"I hear my name?" Tayuya asked.

"Yup." Kin answered, lowering herself into the water next to Tayuya. "Come on, Ino!"

"Uhm… okay…" Ino muttered, walking down into the pool via the stairs, which Kin hadn't used.

"Hey, is that the _new girl_?" One of the unnamed women asked, wading over to Ino, who was sitting next to Kin.

"I think it is, I've never seen her before…" Another girl stated.

Kin chuckled as Ino was bombarded with questions from the girls, the most suspicious of which being about her sexual orientation, at which Kin outright laughed. It was a good twenty minutes before the strangers were satisfied, and Ino was left to soak alongside Kin and Tayuya.

"So… umm… Tayuya…" Ino started, shyly. "How did _you_ meet Naruto?"

Tayuya was slightly confused by the question, but shrugged it off. "Ehh… he was here when I showed up, and we've been together ever since, in one way or another…"

"Didn't he ask you to be his girlfriend when he was like… seven?" Kin asked.

Tayuya chuckled. "Yeah, he did, the little idiot…"

"So… how long _have_ you been sleeping together?" Ino asked. Seven-year-olds do _NOT_ have sex in the happy little world in her head.

"Oh, about two years ago… He started 'dating' Kin about a year ago, and as far as I know, _they've_ been sleeping together about half a year now…" Tayuya answered, Kin nodding in confirmation at the bits about her.

"Kekeke… hello girls…" A calm, masculine voice said. "Message fr-"

"KABUTO YOU FUCKING PERVERT!!! GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I RIP YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF!!!" Tayuya screamed, before she began throwing kunai at him from a small pouch Ino assumed was hidden under the water for just such an occasion, and the other girls followed suit, throwing anything they could get their hands on at the young man. Ino just realized the rarity that in all the prior conversation with Tayuya, she hadn't said 'fuck' once… Either she was in a good mood, or she just hit her period.

"Ne, stop hitting me!" Kabuto yelled. Every girl except Ino was now throwing things at him. One was even tearing chunks of rock out of the floor… "Message from Orochimaru!"

At this, the barrage stopped. "What the fuck did you say?" Tayuya asked. It was obvious the red-head was the 'alpha' female around Oto…

"Ne, ladies… Orochimaru wanted someone to tell everyone that we're moving the majority of our personnel and supplies to alpha site…" He said, pushing his miraculously undamaged glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Naturally, I volunteered to do so…"

"Naturally…" Kin scoffed.

"Uhhm… Alpha site?" Ino asked.

"Ohhh, hello my pretty, so they're letting you have your run of the facility now?" Kabuto asked. When he received no reply, he continued. "Well, Otogakure is not one village, you see… It is split up into three large sites; alpha, beta, and gamma, as well as more than a dozen smaller sites." Ino looked confused, so he sighed and tried to clarify. "We are currently at _beta_ site."

"I… think so." Ino said.

"Orochimaru runs alpha site, Naruto runs beta, and gamma switches between this fucking pervert and a few of the other higher-ups." Tayuya said.

"So don't worry, no one can do anything to you as long as you're here." Kin said, smiling. "I still think it's best if you stay with one of us girls at all times, though…"

"Aww, group hug!" Kabuto said from the doorway.

"KABUTO YOU FUCKING BASTARD, GET THE FUCK OUT YOU FUCKING FUCK!" Tayuya screamed as the pelting resumed. "FUCKING LETCH!!!"

---

Naruto faced an interesting conundrum. What to do with Ino? He had little authority in Oto-alpha, and next to no authority in Oto-gamma. Plain and simple; she had to stay here. Reports say Konoha nin are closing in on their current location, so they have to move. Orochimaru would take the Uchiha, Kabuto, and most of the people and supplies with him, and then disperse them evenly between the other two.

It always helped Naruto to think when he was laying down in that field… the smells and sights as he looked up at the sky tend to clear his head. That's exactly why he jumped at the position to run this place… it'd give him an excuse to live here full-time. Sure, Orochimaru could directly order him to do things, but unless there's an order, or Orochimaru's around, he runs the place.

"Dammit… this is just not my day…" Naruto groaned. He'd heard about the last few matches from Zaku and Dosu, and Orochimaru informed him he wanted Naruto there, _in_ the finals for the operation. That was in just under two weeks. Gaara had beaten the Hyuuga boy to a bloody pulp, the Nara boy beat the undercover ANBU, and the Hyuuga heiress was beaten by, in Zaku's words, 'The freak in the green suit'.

Only one thing was certain… this was not going to be a good month for Naruto.

* * *

Okay, I think this would be just hilarious, but I'm going to ask you what you think… Kin; straight or bi? 

EDIT: Vote be closed now, people...

And yes, I made a few more references to things like Stockholm syndrome (Growing emotionally attached to your captors in a kidnapping/hostage situation) and chamber pots (As the name implies, it's a pot. Usually kept under the bed, it's sort of an 'auxiliary' or 'temporary' toilet, often used so you don't have to go all the way to the bathroom in the middle of the night. Most commonly used by old people) and for the record, Naruto emptied it every night while she was asleep… gross, but it had to be done.

That, and I don't know why, but I use rape and other things of that sort in my stories and fics far too often… I don't know why. (PK says I have a bad habit of "Fucking over my characters")

I wanted to put up a summary of the prelims, but no matter how I tried, I couldn't get it to look _good_... The only thing you really need to know is that Sai lost to Shikamaru because he gave up after the wounds Orochimaru gave him re-opened, and he couldn't continue the fight.


	8. Choices

Okay, people… it seems you want Kin to be bi. I'm okay with that… actually, I was kinda' planning on it before I asked, just to see if Kin should be straight instead… oh well… (I didn't really bother reading through all the votes… if memory serves, there's only three votes for 'straight' and I stopped counting 'bi' votes at about a dozen…)

And as for Naruto's hair… it's sorta' slicked back to make him look a bit more snake-like. (don't know if I said it already…) I don't think he has it that way _too_ often, though… just when he leaves the base.

I'm going to _TRY_ for my new '4000+ words per chapter minimum' that I'm doing in TBH, but there're no promises here. I WILL definitely keep the 2000+ word minimum, though.

I _also_ realize that I was improperly depicting Stockholm syndrome. When Naruto said it, he was joking. The chapter title, however, comes from the _proper_ meaning; 'to form a bond with one's captors' like Ino's doing with Kin and Tayuya. In the original case of Stockholm syndrome (a robbery in Stockholm, Sweden) the captives grew attached to their captors, in some cases even leading to lasting friendships _after_ the incident. What Ino's going through isn't too far from that… yet.

* * *

Naruto was right… the last week was hell. 

It'd taken three days to fully evacuate the site, which had run him ragged, followed by a counter-intelligence mission to spy on the Konoha shinobi closing in on their position only to find they weren't there. This had lead to another three days of people moving _back _in, although at a considerably more leisurely pace than previously. Put bluntly, he was tired. _Very _tired… "And we're still moving stuff tomorrow…" He sighed.

Naruto was laying down in his field again, Tayuya laying on top of him, resting her head on his chest. "Don't worry about it, let someone else handle it…" Tayuya muttered, half-asleep.

"Hey, don't pass out on me, now… you promised me some _fun_ tonight, didn't you?" Naruto asked, eliciting mischievous grin from Tayuya.

This grin soon faded, however, when Tayuya remembered what she'd been meaning to ask him. "Why are we out here?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"The only time you bring me out here is when you've got something to say, so say it before I pound the fuck out of you." Tayuya had only been out here to Naruto's field three times in the past. _When he asked me to be his girlfriend, when he asked me if I wanted to sleep with him, and when he told me he had feelings for Kin, and asked if he could date her too…_ Tayuya sighed as Naruto looked away sadly and did the same. "It's that Ino girl, isn't it?" Naruto winced. "If you're going to sleep with her, do it already, and get it over with…"

The blonde under her glanced upward for a moment, meeting her eyes before returning his gaze to the grass and flowers beside him. "I never said I wanted to sleep with her…"

"It's too fucking obvious…" Tayuya muttered. "I've seen the way you look at her. It's the same way you used to look at me and Kin."

Naruto sighed again. "She's from Konoha…"

Tayuya chuckled, lifting herself off of him. "So are you…" She said, walking back towards the bunker.

---

Ino patiently awaited Kin's return from the mess hall with their dinner and the latest news on Sasuke. She may be a captive, but she's still a gossipmonger…

When Kin returned, she was giggling while holding a tray with two plates of food. "Every other girl's after him." She said, setting down the tray. "He's turning down each and every one of them, though."

"Why would he do that?" Ino asked. "I thought guys _loved_ having women fawn over them…" She added sarcastically.

"Not all men _like_ women, y'know…" Kin muttered, shrugging her shoulders playfully. "Just like not all women like guys…"

"I've never met any gay men or lesbians, so I really wouldn't know…" Ino said, grabbing her plate and sitting down on her bed.

"And then there's people who like… both." Kin said with a curiously indistinguishable note to her voice while she bit her thumbnail. If Ino didn't know better, Kin was trying to sound… _seductive_…

Ino blushed slightly at the thought of it. "You mean bisexuals? Uhm… not sure if I've met any of them, either…"

"Oh, I'm sure you have, they're not all that uncommon, y'know. There's more bi people than gays or lesbians, but most bisexuals just shrug off their feelings for the same gender, thinking there's no _way_ they're anything but straight…"

---

Sasuke was sitting opposite Orochimaru at the head table in the mess hall, glaring down the old snake as the Sannin returned it with a wry smirk of his own. Glancing down, Sasuke pushed a small wooden block forward. "Check."

"Kukuku… Sasuke-kun, you are quite good at strategy, aren't you?" Orochimaru replied, picking up the tile Sasuke had just moved, and sliding one of his own to its place. "But not quite as good as me…"

"That is why I'm _learning_ from you, which reminds me…" Sasuke said, overturning the table, causing several of the two-dozen or so girls encircling the two of them to shriek. "_WHY HAVEN'T YOU TAUGHT ME ANY NEW JUTSU YET!?_" Sasuke roared. "All we've done this past week is play _SHOGI!_"

"Kukuku… not very patient, are we, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru chuckled. "What good are jutsu without the strategy to use them properly?"

"Even weak jutsu, with excellent strategy, can be devastating in battle, right, Orochimaru?"

"I see you still remember my first lesson, Naruto-kun… I'm impressed." Orochimaru said, turning to the blonde who'd just spoken. "If only Sasuke-kun would understand that as well…"

Naruto's eyes drifted to the far hallway, only to see Tayuya giving him a suggestive glance. "I'm gonna go… take a shower." Naruto muttered as he started to walk away, stopping in front of Sasuke. "You look tense… ever thought of having your way with one of your fangirls? I'm sure they wouldn't mind…" Naruto said, motioning towards the hoard of girls standing next to them, causing each and every one of them to flush red.

Sasuke's eyes went wide. "Y-you can't be _serious_!?" Sasuke said, his voice slightly more shrill than it should've been. "I'm not going to just '_have my way_' with them!"

Naruto brought a hand up to rub his chin. "Ah, so you really _are_ gay…" Sasuke flushed red as about twenty girls started whining at hearing it.

"I-I am _NOT_ gay!" Sasuke yelled, causing the girls to perk up a little.

"Well then…" Naruto said, glancing over to the girls, pushing forward one that'd been drooling at the sight of Sasuke for as long as he'd been in the room. "…sleep with her tonight."

Sasuke's face grew crimson, as did the girl Naruto pushed forward and most of the crowd. "I…I-I'm not going to just…"

"You call yourself a _man_ acting like this? If you can't even stand sleeping with a girl, you're obviously gay." Naruto said before turning to make his way to Tayuya's room. Without turning back or stopping, he added; "Oh, and if memory serves, she's a virgin. So I can have the medics check and see if you really _DID _or not tomorrow afternoon."

Orochimaru walked up beside Naruto and matched his page, leaving Sasuke at the mercy of about two-dozen girls. "So, what was _that_ about, Naruto-kun?"

"Sasuke needs to loosen the fuck up, and you need to breed more Uchiha _just in case_, am I wrong?" Naruto said, adding a sarcastic note at the end.

"Ever planning… eh, Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru muttered. "Sometimes I worry you're a little _too_ good at my job, ne? Kukuku…"

"Damn right, I'm good at it." Naruto said with a smirk.

"By the way…" Orochimaru muttered. "How did you know she was a virgin?"

"Are you kidding? I didn't. Damned if I know who's done who around here..." Naruto muttered. "All I know is there _IS _a way to tell if a girl's had sex recently… something about bruising her insides? I dunno. I'll just have Kabuto check her out tomarrow."

"Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked, chuckling.

"Whether me or the girls like it or not, he _IS _a certified… everything…" Naruto scoffed. "That boy knows too damn much about the female body for his own good…" Naruto stopped abruptly, turning towards the door leading to Tayuya's room. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to be… _releasing pent-up stress_ for the next few hours." He added, opening the door.

---

After a few minutes of eating silently after the conversation diffused into awkward silence, Kin decided to break it… "Ino, why do you hang out with me?"

"Well…" Ino started, setting her food aside. "You're funny… sweet, kind and caring, even if a lot of people don't bother to see it. And besides, It's not li-" Ino's words were cut short as Kin pressed her lips to hers, slipping her tongue into the blonde's mouth before she could close it.

As Kin pervaded through Ino's mouth, the blonde couldn't help but lick her tongue against her friend's, if only just a little before pushing her away. "Wh-what the hell, Kin?" Ino asked, at this point more embarrassed than shocked or angry.

"I-I'm so sorry… you don't like me that way, do you?" Kin asked, backing away to the far side of the bed. When Ino gave no reaction, Kin continued. "It's just that… I saw you… in the onsen… looking at the other girls… and at me…"

Ino blushed as Kin said this. She wasn't _checking out_ the other girls, she was comparing her own body to theirs… right? "Kin… I like you, I really do… but I don't think I _like_ girls…"

"How could you know if you've never tried it?" Kin asked. "I'm intimate with Tayuya often enough… although we usually do it… while Naruto's watching…" She flushed crimson as she said this. "I _do_ like girls, Ino… more than that, I like _you_… How can you say no if you don't know for sure?"

Ino stared into Kin's eyes, but could find no trace of deceit or malice… she was telling the truth… Ino couldn't believe it… a girl, one of her _friends_ had a crush on her. "I… uhm, what do you suggest, then?"

Kin crawled on top of Ino, and whispered into her ear. Ino's face flushed a deeper crimson than she ever had before, but it wasn't because of what she said… it was because of where her hand was. Ino bit her lip to keep from making any noise as she felt her friend's hand slide underneath the panties she'd borrowed from her. "Ino…" Kin muttered, practically moaning her name as she leaned forward and pressed their lips together once more.

---

Naruto woke the next morning to find himself in a very… soft… place. A good deal of pressure constrained him, the warmth he felt didn't help either. Did he die in his sleep, or… wait… Naruto lifted himself up to have Tayuya roll off of him. Glancing around, she'd apparently been reaching toward one of the remaining bottles of sake adorning the headboard of her bed when she passed out, landing herself with Naruto's head squarely between her breasts. "Okay… that was a fun way to wake up…" Naruto said, chuckling as he grabbed the half-empty sake bottle and chugged the remainder of its contents.

Tayuya, however, stirred at the sound of Naruto in her shower. After sitting up rather lethargically, she stretched her arms into the air and yawned before wiping the sleep from her eyes and grabbing for the sake bottle she'd opened last night, only to find it empty. "Bastard…" she muttered, throwing it across the room into a small can filled to the brim with them.

Just then, the water turned off, and a few moments later, a familiar blonde walked out of the bathroom. Naruto stood there in all his glory, drying his hair with a towel. "Oh, you up already?"

"Get me food. Now…" Tayuya muttered, almost glaring at the boy.

"Eh? What's this about?" Naruto asked, feigning ignorance as a broad smile donned his features. Every morning, Tayuya always demanded food. That was just their morning ritual.

"You fucked me, now get me some food. I'm starving…" Tayuya muttered, slipping out from under the bedding, exposing her completely nude form to the world.

"Okay, then… what would you like?" Naruto asked, giving her a soft kiss as they passed each other, Naruto walking towards the door, and Tayuya towards the bathroom to take her own shower.

"I don't give a fuck… as long as it's fucking edible…"

"I guess I'll have to order out then…" Naruto said, chuckling while he put on his clothes.

"You know that'd take too fucking long… just see what the fuck Orochimaru had that bastard cook of yours make this morning and get me some, dammit."

"Yeah, yeah…" Naruto replied, now on the verge of laughing as he stepped into the hall. They did this every morning after sleeping together, and Naruto wouldn't have it any other way…

---

Tayuya questioned the logic of bringing four plates of food back to her room, but all the same, it was for the best, seeing as between the two of them, they ate three of them, while the last was for Ino…

As the two unlocked and opened the door to Ino's room, both were stunned to see what had obviously transpired the previous night. Kin was laying her head on Ino's pillow, while the blonde held her in a soft embrace, resting her head upon Kin's bust.

"Wow… this is interesting…" Tayuya muttered, oddly unable to take her eyes off the spectacle, or even so much as blink.

"Yup…" Naruto muttered, setting the plate down on the small table, still adorned with fresh wildflowers.

"Might be easier for you to get in her pants than we thought…" Tayuya continued, finally able to break her gaze when Naruto walked in front of her to leave. "Where are you going?"

"…out to give the two of them some privacy?"

"Oh fuck no… we're going to wake them up." Tayuya said, chuckling as she began walking over to the pair in their bed. "I want to see the look on their faces…"

Naruto sighed as he walked back into the room. "Okay, but it's your fault if anything happens…"

Tayuya snuck over beside them, and softly poked Kin in the forehead three times. "Hey Kinny, waaaake uuuup…" She said softly, trying to sound as motherly or seductive as possible, Naruto really couldn't tell…

"T-Tayuya?" Kin muttered as her eyes fluttered open, squinting slightly.

"So, you two have fun last night?" Tayuya asked, causing Kin to look down, only to see long blonde hair flowing over her.

"Oh my god! Naruto! I…" She said, leaning up as she looked over to the boy. "I… I guess I have some explaining to do, huh?"

Ino groaned and leaned up after Kin's jostling movements under her. "Kin? What's wrong? I…" Then she noticed Tayuya was in the room, and behind her, a slightly blushing Naruto. It only took her half an instant to remember that she was completely naked, and another half an instant to take in the air for the horrendous shriek that followed.

After Ino had covered herself with the sheets, and backed into the corner the bed was against, calm seemed to have reclaimed the room. "I… I think I'm deaf…" Kin muttered.

"Wow kid, with pipes like those, you could be a Sound nin easy!" Tayuya yelled, laughing as she turned back to her blonde lover. "Right, Naru…to… what's wrong?"

Naruto was looking downward, scowling at the floor. "Kin, Tayuya… out." He said silently, but it still held the same commanding tone with which no one in all of Otogakure could argue. When Naruto used this tone, you simply obeyed.

Kin swiped up one of the blankets Ino was hoarding, and wrapped it around herself as Tayuya led her outside. "What do you think Naruto wants with Ino?" Kin asked.

"Probably wants to fuck her himself…" Tayuya muttered, chuckling. This caused Ino to flinch, and elicited a storm of angry words from Kin. The world outside the room seemed to vanish however, when Naruto's piercing blue gaze met Ino's soft sky eyes.

"Do you want to leave this place?" Naruto asked, his voice ever calm, yet denoting a maelstrom of emotion beneath his cold visage.

Ino began shuddering after the moment it took her to understand the question, and she nodded as tears began flowing down her cheeks. "Y-yes… I do."

Naruto sighed. "In seven days, you may leave here and go wherever you wish. No one will stop you, nor pursue you." Ino's eyes flushed with a mix of excitement, happiness, and fear as she heard this… it was too good to be true… "The reason for the wait is because in six days, we will launch a full-scale invasion, and destroy Konohagakure."

Ino's heart sank, and tears flowed freely from her eyes. "Y-you can't… you won't… the… v-village…" Her shuddering grew so violent, she could barely speak, Naruto's crystalline voice bringing her back to her sanity.

"We would let you leave in five days…" Naruto said, before his voice grew dark and solemn. "…Should you agree to the conditions therein…"

She couldn't believe her ears… he was going to let her go? If he did, then she could warn the village, and her family and friends wouldn't have to die… she could save everyone… "Anything… I'll give you anything! My body, my soul, anything… just please, let me go!" Ino yelled, as violent sobs claimed her once more.

"You shouldn't simply agree to things without asking what the catch is, Ino. Especially offering such… valuable things in exchange…" Naruto said, causing Ino to whimper quietly. "You're a smart girl, Ino. It's unlike you not to question why we'd let an enemy kunoichi simply… go free…" Naruto added, throwing something onto the bed next to Ino. "When you have your answer, let one of the girls know you want to see me."

Naruto then opened the door, and silently slipped into the hallway, leaving the food on the table. Ino slid forward a few inches, leaning forward to pick up what Naruto left behind. When she picked it up, her mind could barely wrap itself around the implications of it… a long, gray strip of cloth with a metal plate riveted into the middle of it. Running her fingers over the plate, through the grooves and curves in the metal, she knew exactly what it was.

What else could it be… when it had a single musical note engraved into it?

* * *

I know, all sorts of questions now… but don't worry, everything will make sense eventually… I hope… 

I suspect there'll be another two or three chapters, and then this here'll be done. I might do a sequel fic, but it's not likely, and even if it was, it'd probably just be a few thousand word oneshot.

If there's only two chapters left, then the next one will be rather long, so don't hold your breath… and even if it's three chapters more, I still suspect it'll be a while before I update again.

There's a chance I might go back and revamp the lemon in this chapter, make it longer and such, but there's even less chance of that than there being a sequel fic, and even if I do, it's not going to happen until _after _I finish the next few chapters, and the fic as a whole.

EDIT: Damn... I was worried about it, and it happened... I called Tayuya, Temari. Oh well... just tell me when I do it, and I'll edit it...


	9. Decisions

Okay… new chapter.

I know, I know… Naruto is overpowered yada blah, whatever… That's just part of the fic. So what if he's too stong to lose any of his _physical_ conflicts… it's his and the girls' internal _mental _conflicts that this fic is about. Plus the fact that I just HAVE to use the ending I've got planned… XP

For the record, Kimimaro wears a battle kimono, and what Sasuke wears post-timeskip is damn close too… Just a reference for this first paragraph…

For the record, yes. She's covering her boobs with her forehead protector. They're not _that_ big, y'know... (Small enough for that, at least)

* * *

The man couldn't believe his eyes… he _refused_ to believe them… amidst the sounds of clashing metal and rending flesh, he found what he'd been searching for these past thirty days; a young woman with long blond hair, much like his own. As she turned to face him, his eyes were met by hazy blue orbs, and a face with such beauty and youth it would make any of the blossoms she'd tended most of her life wither in envy. From behind, she appeared to be wearing nothing more than a simple light grey battle kimono, but when she turned, it was revealed to be far from ordinary… the top of her kimono was completely open, tied as such by the gunmetal grey obi around her waist. Her kimono was tied to show off as much of her nearly bare torso above her waist as possible, easily for the purposes of distracting male enemies, with nothing but her hitai-ite and the chest bindings under it obstructing the view of her body. 

When her eyed met his, he could see the tears welling up in her eyes, and couldn't help but feel tears of his own flow when he heard her call out to him. "…Daddy?"

---

(Two days prior)

Ino had given it much thought, and decided that she needed to be there for the invasion, at least… to save as many lives as she could… But she never imagined the price she'd have to pay...

Naruto stepped into the room with Tayuya following close behind, while Kin sat beside Ino on her bed, comforting her lover. "I hear tell you've made up your mind…" Naruto said. At Ino's nod, he continued; "And what is your answer?"

"I agree to join Otogakure in the invasion against Konohagakure… on the condition that you let me leave this… _place_… tomorrow." Ino said, tears streaking down her cheeks. She didn't want to leave Kin behind, after all, she did have strong feelings for the girl… maybe not love, but what she felt could easily develop into such.

"Okay then…" Naruto said. "All I have to say to that is… sorry."

"What do you me-"Ino started, only to find that Naruto vanished instantaneously, reappearing as his fist plunged into her stomach.

As she was drifting out of consciousness, Ino heard Kin repeatedly calling out her name, Tayuya asking if that was really necessary, and Naruto apologizing once more.

---

When Ino awoke, she was in a dark room, the only light being the blinding rays from beyond the door in the corner. It took her a moment to realize that she was lying on a stone table, oddly she noted it was about the size of a coffin… when she leaned up, and put a hand to her aching head, she realized that she was topless. It didn't matter that she was laying face-down… someone took her shirt off, dammit!

The only thing greater than her aching head and stomach was the mysterious ache in her back… "_INO!_" She heard from the door, seeing Kin run up to her, throwing herself on the table as well and embracing her. "I didn't think they'd go that far… I wish I could've stopped them, but… but…" Ino could feel Kin's tears flowing onto her shoulder and down her back.

"Shh… it's okay…" Ino cooed, not bothering to act on the stinging sensation running over her back along with Kin's tears.

"No, It's not…" Kin choked out. "Look in the mirrors…"

Ino hadn't noticed before, but there _were_ two mirrors in the room, angled just right so she could see her back in either of them… her jaw might've hit the floor if Kin's shoulder hadn't stopped it. Covering most of Ino's back was a large, intricate black seal, it took her a moment to realize it, but the seal was _also_ ominously similar to the formula for an explosive note… "Oh Kami… what is it?" Ino asked, even though she had a good idea what it was…

"It's… an explosive seal…" Kin sputtered between sobs. "To be used… should you ever… disobey an order…"

Ino's eyes widened in understanding… _THAT'S why they're willing to let me go… I can't do anything unless I want to die before I can even manage to do what I need to…_ She thought. "Dammit…"

"Naruto… really is the most kind and gentle man in the world…" Kin said, surprising Ino. "He wouldn't let Orochimaru hurt you…"

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"Only one person has control over your life… and Naruto wouldn't let it be Orochimaru." Kin answered. "If he did, you'd surely die. Naruto used his blood in the seal… so he's the one who controls it."

Ino couldn't believe her ears. Her life _belonged_ to Naruto now. If she didn't do _everything_ he wanted her to, she would die. She was little more than a slave, and Kin said he was _kind_ and _gentle_? "Kin… I don't know what he told you, but…" Ino started, but she couldn't even finish her _thought_ at Kin's next words…

"He loves you too, you know…" Kin said, pulling away from Ino. "I don't think he'd ever let any harm come to you, let alone cause it himself…"

"W-what do you mean, 'he loves me'?" Ino asked, blushing.

"I meant what I said… while you were unconscious… he asked if I wouldn't mind sharing you with him, because he wanted to date you as well…" Kin said, looking away in embarrassment. It was no small secret in Oto that Kin and Ino were 'seeing' each other, often more than once a day… "He said he'd already asked Tayuya, and that she even _encouraged _him to fraternize with you…" She giggled.

Ino flushed red. "Y-you… you mean he wants to have _sex_ with me!?"

"Among… other things…" Kin said, giggling again. "I'm sure he wouldn't' mind a foursome…" This made Ino blush further… sex with Kin she could handle, but she had no idea if she'd be able to stand Tayuya in bed, and having sex with a _man _was, in a word, _frightening_ for her… "Ino… one thing is certain in all this… we want you to _stay _with us…" Ino was about to voice some sort of objection when she was cut off. "As soon as Naruto becomes the Otokage, I'm sure he'll use his influence to make sure there wouldn't be a problem marrying all _three_ of us…" Kin blushed. "Or… me marrying you…" Ino blushed as Kin leaned in and kissed her passionately.

_Me? Marry Kin?_ Ino thought as their tongues lashed together. _I don't think I'd mind that at all… and I suppose if Kin loves him, I can give Naruto a chance too…_ When Kin and Ino separated, the blonde girl took in a deep breath and said; "Kin… I would like to stay here, with you…"

Kin smiled as she leered at her lover. "That's good…" She said, leaning towards Ino, sliding her hand into the blonde's pants as their lips met once more.

---

Around morning, Naruto walked into the sealing chamber, wondering where Kin and Ino were, when he found them. Both of them were naked atop the altar in the center of the room. "Jeez… don't those two know to shut the door at least?" Naruto sighed, walking up to their side. Ino was lying atop Kin once again, in a position that almost made Naruto question if his second love had been suckling the blonde… "Kin, wake up…" He said softly, nudging her shoulder. "It's morning…" when she didn't stir, he backed away slightly, smiling down on the pair and what they brought to mind… Naruto would admit to himself that he'd partaken of Kin in the fashion he'd imagined Ino might've, but he still chuckled at the thought of it. Soon he decided on a different approach… "Ino, wake up!" He said sternly, occasionally stealing glances at the seal on her completely bare body.

The blonde girl stirred, and when she saw the boy, immediately let out a short shriek and grabbed for the nearest pieces of clothing she could find and covered herself. "W-what are you doing here!?" Ino asked, somewhere between embarrassed and downright violent.

"I came here to tell you breakfast was getting cold…" Naruto said before turning to leave. "You wouldn't mind waking up your girlfriend, would you? And get Sasuke up, too…"

Ino blushed. That was the first time anyone other than herself and Kin even _played_ at calling them that… part of her was embarrassed by it, but part of her, deep inside, _liked_ it… "Kin, it's time to get up…" The blonde girl said, rubbing her body against her lover's again.

---

It didn't take long for Kin to wake up, but she was so aroused by then that they couldn't leave without expressing their love once again… When they were dressed, Ino told Kin to go on ahead and save her some food while she woke up Sasuke. It'd been days since Ino thought of Sasuke as anything more than a friend, and she was getting used to treating him as such… it was fun being in an actual relationship, rather than simply fawning over someone. After reaching his room, she opened the door and gave out a standard greeting; "Good morning Sasuke…" Once she said this, she was taken aback by the state of his room, but that only lasted an instant… The place was a mess; shelves, plants, and articles of clothing everywhere thrown and disheveled haphazardly. She couldn't help but smile, though… the boy looked so happy, surrounded on either side by no less than six young women. The Uchiha had decided he liked sex… and he liked it _a LOT._ Nothing could make him sleep with any less than ten of his own personal 'concubines' as his fangirls were now being referred as… she decided to let her old crush sleep, and closed the door, blushing only slightly at the memory of his naked body.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked, as Ino walked up to their table in the mess hall. 'Their' table meaning Orochimaru's personal table, but since the old snake wasn't there, that made it _Naruto's_ personal table.

"Still sleeping with his _women_…" Ino muttered. She honestly thought those girls were a disgrace to their gender, throwing themselves at Sasuke like that… She couldn't help but feel a little hypocritical though… a month ago, she would've done the same in a heartbeat. "I can't believe I used to be like that…" she added halfheartedly.

"There, there, Ino… you're not one of them anymore…" Kin said, rubbing her hand along Ino's shoulder blades before letting it drop down and softly squeeze her hind, making her jump ever so slightly, much to Kin's satisfaction as she left her hand under her lover. "You're with _me_ now…"

"Quit yer' fucking whining and eat your fucking food…" Tayuya muttered between bites. This was how breakfast was now… just the four of them…

"Ino… I bet you're wanting to know your new privileges, right?" Naruto asked, and when the other blonde nodded, he continued. "You are hereby allowed to leave the base, provided you check in every three hours. Fail to report in four, and your seal will be activated." Naruto said, causing both Ino and Kin to cringe. "The seal on your back is quite ingenious, if I do say so myself… it derives its power from you. The more chakra you have, the bigger the explosion will be. No matter how much you drain yourself, though, there's enough in the seal itself to be quite fatal." When Naruto saw Ino's mood shift into dangerous depression, he smiled and continued once again. "Don't worry, Ino… the seal will be removed the day after the invasion."

While this was cause for her to perk up slightly, she still felt less than her best. _I can't make it to Konoha in ten hours, let alone three…_ she thought, deciding to change the subject, but only one thing would come to mind, and it made her face flush red. "K-Kin tells me that… you… are quite interested in me, Naruto…"

This caused the other blonde to blush slightly as well. "Erm… yeah, I am. That is, if you're interested…" Naruto muttered.

"Well, the girl I love loves you, so… I guess I can give you a _chance_…" Ino said, trying her best to sound seductive without sounding suggestive. She didn't want to _sleep_ with the boy… not _yet,_ anyway…

"That's great…" Naruto said, smiling. "Listen, I've got business to attend to… invasion stuff… Tayuya, Kin, why don't you show her the field of flowers I like?" With nods from both his lovers, Naruto bowed slightly and took his leave.

"Oooh!!! This is going to be so much _fun_!" Kin said, almost squealing.

"Yeah, that place is sure to blow your fucking socks off." Tayuya added.

"So, who all was Sasuke sleeping with?" Kin asked. Ino smiled… gossip was one thing she could handle…

---

Only about an hour later, Ino was stunned. The flowers were breathtaking. Naruto was right to call this field his favorite place in the world… "Amazing…" Ino muttered. "It's like it goes on for miles…"

"It doesn't…" Kin said. "But it is pretty big, huh? There's a bare spot right over there, we should lay down…" She added, pointing near the center.

Ino complied, and soon she was on the ground, looking up at the sky as the scent of the flowers washed over her. "I love this place…" Ino said. "Now I know I want to live here…"

Kin smiled and giggled slightly, as she lay down atop the girl. "I knew you'd love it…" Kin said, resting her head on Ino's right breast while kneading the other with her hand. "_Ta-yu-ya-chaaaan_" Kin cooed seductively.

"No thanks Kin, I got fucked raw last night, so I'm fine." The red-head answered.

"Aww… you're no fun…" Kin whined playfully.

"Yeah, well fuck this… I'm heading off by myself for a while." Tayuya said, walking off through the flowers.

"I guess that just leaves you and me…" Kin sighed. "Oh well… I guess there're some things I wanted to say to you privately anyway…" Ino glanced up at her questioningly. "Ino, you want to stay with me, right?"

"What's this all of a sudden? Of course I to…" Ino said as she caressed her lover's back.

"Well then… I'd better tell you my condition, then." Kin said, causing Ino nearly gape at her as she crawled up and leaned her mouth next to Ino's ear, and whispered something, causing Ino's eyes to go wide and her face to flush crimson.

"You want me to-!?" Ino started, before Kin clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Shhh… yes, dear. That's my condition… as long as you don't mind doing that from time to time, we can stay together forever." Kin said, sliding back to where she was previously, softly biting down on Ino's nipple through her shirt, causing the blonde to moan.

---

Naruto soon came out to the field looking for his girls, only to find Ino and Kin once again embracing each other in the nude. "I see you naked more often than clothed these days, you know that?" Naruto asked, causing Ino to roll off of her lover and glance up at the boy while flushing red. Kin merely took it in stride, her hand slowly skimming over her right breast, where Ino's mouth had been clamped until a moment earlier. Rather than shriek and cover herself as she usually did, Ino merely lay there, propped up on her elbows, and growing an ever brighter shade of red.

"Y-y-you… l-like what you see?" Ino asked, failing to cover her embarrassment under a provocative mask.

Naruto scoffed. "Of course I do… Tell me, do you shave, or are you naturally that… _bare_?" His question caused the young Yamanaka to flush red to the point where she was starting to think she'd pass out.

"T-that's none of your business!" Ino snapped, reaching for her clothes and covering herself. "If you excuse me, I'll be over here…" She said, walking off into the tall flowers and dropping out of sight to clothe herself.

"Kin…" Naruto asked, his eyes still locked to the point where Ino had been. "When I got here… were you and her…?"

Kin rose to her feet and embraced him. "I… you know I'm not old enough to _make_ much, yet… but what I _can_ is yours and hers…" Kin said, locking her lips onto Naruto's, and sliding her tongue into his mouth. Naruto's eyes went wide as he realized he could taste Ino's flesh in her mouth. "I want to share her with you, love…" Kin whispered, pulling the boy to the ground.

---

Ino was horrified when she began to hear the sounds of passion from beyond the flowers. _They're having sex!? HERE!?_ Her mind roared. _I guess I can't say anything, me and Kin did before he showed up… _She had just finished dressing herself, and was about to walk away when a thought crossed her mind. _I could always look… NO! That would be rude… and embarrassing… and hot…_ She thought, biting her lip as she felt a fire within her once more. _I guess… one peek couldn't hurt…_ And thus, Ino crawled through the underbrush, following the sounds of her lover moaning in ecstasy.

Ino pushed aside the last of the flowers to see Naruto atop Kin, who'd wrapped herself around him as she let him have his way with her. Both were completely nude, and Ino noted quite curiously that from what she could see, Naruto was even bigger than Sasuke…

As she watched, she couldn't help but feel her hand moving down her pants, almost of its own accord. _I can't believe I'm even TEMPTED to do THAT… I mean, what if Kin saw me masturbating to her and Naruto? She'd think I was just some voyeuristic slut!_ She watched as Naruto and Kin's lips separated for a moment, before the boy latched his mouth to the nape of Kin's neck, a line of red falling from his lips as she turned her head and looked into the blonde girl's eyes. For an instant, her look was one of shock, but that soon turned to a grin as she winked at her lesbian lover before letting out a cry of pleasure.

"Oh, Naruto! Harder!" Kin said as she lifted her waist up as high as she could, letting Naruto's grip latch around her hips as she continued to moan.

_She saw me…_ Ino thought_. By Kami… she saw me, and it was almost like she WANTED me to watch!_ Ino slowly pulled down her pants and undergarments, and slid her foremost two fingers inside herself. _I feel so wrong, but she wants me to, right? Maybe knowing she's being watched is making it better somehow?_ Ino shook the thought from her mind. All she should be thinking about is her own pleasure right now…

Kin wasn't the only one to know they had a visitor… Naruto had also seen the other blonde, and was intent on giving her a show…

---

Ino couldn't believe her eyes. They'd gone through four positions, two of which Ino didn't even recognize, and they were _still going_. She'd stopped pleasuring herself nearly half an hour ago… The boy obviously had tremendous stamina. She was spared any further observations when Tayuya walked back into the clearing.

"So you two are fucking again?" She asked, and the two stopped to look up at her. "I take it I'll be lonely tonight, huh?" Kin nodded apologetically, but the redhead simply shook her head. "Fuck that… I'm still raw anyway…"

Naruto nodded, removing himself from Kin before standing up and grabbing his clothes. "Come on you three, let's head back…"

Ino was paralyzed. _'You three'? He knew I was here!?_ She thought, as Kin trudged over to her.

"Amazing, isn't he?" Kin asked, Ino couldn't do anything but nod. "Well, let's go find something else to do for the rest of the day, shall we?" Kin asked, winking to Ino, who nodded in return.

---

Naruto was lying in Kin's bed, waiting for her to get back from her walk with Ino. After all, he was under the impression he was supposed to sleep with the ebon-haired kunoichi tonight… Much to his surprise when a long-haired blonde walked in instead… "Ino?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto…" Ino said. "K-Kin said that… I-I was s-supposed to c-c-come here a-and…"

"Ino, is something wrong?" Naruto asked, sitting up as the girl shook her head violently.

"I'm just trying to get this to come out right…" Ino said, taking a deep breath. "Kin said that I could stay with her… on one condition…"

"And that was?" Naruto asked. This piqued his interest…

"T-that I… sleep with you." Ino muttered. Naruto sighed, he was worried about that, but didn't say anything because he'd hoped the condition was something else.

"I see…" Naruto said. "And do you _want_ to sleep with me?"

Ino stared at the boy in surprise for a moment. "I-I I… Y-ye-"

"Ino. We honestly don't know each other well enough for your answer to be 'yes'." The boy said suddenly. This shook Ino to her core. This boy was turning her down! "That's not to say _I'm_ not interested, far from it… but if you're _just_ doing this for Kin, then I think you should leave…"

Ino stared at him for a moment before walking over to sit on the bed next to him. "I want to leave, I really do…" She said silently. "But I also want to be here… Kin said that we'd wind up sleeping together eventually, and I believe her. I just… want to get it over with, you know?"

"And then it won't be quite so awkward when we _do_?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah…" Ino muttered. "That and…" Naruto saw her look down at her feet, probably to hide the deep crimson blush she was sporting. "I've… never been able to make her moan like that." Naruto could instantly tell what she wanted… "And… I… Naruto, I…"

Naruto stopped her as soon as he saw tears in her eyes. "Ino, don't cry, okay? I _want_ you, and if you want me too, then… why not?" He asked, sporting a wide grin. Ino nodded, and in an instant, Naruto's shirt and pants were strewn on the floor with enough gusto to make Ino giggle. She slowly pulled her shirt and pants off in reply, setting them in a neat, yet unfolded pile on the floor. She was startled as cold hands touched the bare skin near the latch of her bra, causing her to jump, and look back at an apologetic Naruto. She sighed and turned back away from him, letting him undo the latch, and watched as the article fell into the pile with the rest. "Ino, do you want me to…"

Ino shook her head, and pushed her panties down herself. She could feel his eyes on her as she leaned down, causing her to blush as she set the last of her clothes with the rest before turning back to the man who would be her lover to see that he was turned away from her, having already taken off his boxers, and was setting them aside and neatly piling up his haphazardly strewn clothes as Ino had. The sight of it caused her to giggle silently, but it was loud enough to catch the other blonde's attention as he turned back to face her in all his glory. Ino flushed crimson as she saw him; the fullness of his body and muscles, his lithe frame, and most of all, the serious look he wore. After taking a deep breath, she crawled onto Kin's bed, and laid down on her back, watching him almost fearfully before calling out his name. "Naruto…"

Hearing her coo his name like that, Naruto couldn't resist her further, and began to make his way onto the bed, and held himself suspended above her. "Ino… you sure?" He asked. When the other blonde nodded, Naruto saw her tense slightly. "Okay then…"

Ino let out a small yelp as he entered her, before she realized something… _That didn't hurt nearly as much as I thought it would…_ True, most of what she'd heard of first time pain had come from non-kunoichi friends, and her pain tolerance was monumental compared to theirs, but she still expected a little more than _that_… Ino then pulled the boy down onto her, and latched her mouth to his.

---

Tayuya and Kin sat outside the room, listening to the happenings inside. "You see? I told you they'd do it…" Kin muttered.

"Fuck off… he was just itching for a new fuck, that's all…" The red-head replied.

"Sure he was, I still say it was my genius that did it, though."

"Tch… fuck your '_genius_'…"

---

Two hours later, Naruto lay next to a _very_ satisfied Ino. "You know… this might be the best night of my life…" Ino said, pulling the covers of the bed up to her chin. "That was just amazing."

"Everyone says that about their first time…" Naruto groaned. "Just wait until the second…"

"I thought we were on four…"

"Erm… fourth time." Naruto corrected himself. "You know, maybe we should get some _sleep_, considering we're going to invade tomorrow…"

Ino sighed. "Yeah…" _That place feels less and less like home by the day…_ She thought. "Just one more time, okay?"

"Okay…" Naruto chuckled, rolling back atop his new blonde lover.

---

The next morning, it took some time before they were ready to go as the rest of the forces were. For one thing, Kin had a new outfit she and Tayuya found for Ino, which Naruto thought looked 'hot' on her, so they felt no harm was done… now, only the four of them remained behind out of the invasion force. Naruto and Tayuya were critical, yet Kin and Ino were simply two more of Naruto's soldiers… "Okay, Ino, Kin… your jobs will be to target the Genin and Chuunin. Take down as many as you can without killing them, and if you see someone that looks like a Jounin, run." The two in question nodded. "Tayuya already knows her part, and I'm just going to waste every Jounin I come across… Ino, you're going to wait outside the gates until the invasion starts, then you charge in. Kin, you are coming with me, Henge'd as Sasuke to take his place in the finals, since he's staying back because Orochimaru doesn't want to endanger him for some reason…" Naruto said, scoffing after the last part. Once again, Ino and Kin nodded.

Kin put her hands together into a seal, and in a puff of smoke, a duplicate of Sasuke stood in her place. "I think we're ready, then…" 'He' said.

"Yup." Naruto muttered, grabbing hold of Ino and Sasuke-Kin's shoulders while they each grabbed onto Tayuya's wrists, and one queasy sensation later, they were standing in a dense forest. "Okay, Tayuya and Ino, you two head off that way…" Naruto said, pointing northeast. "And I'll go with 'Sasuke' here." Naruto said, once again grabbing hold of Kin's shoulder and teleporting them with Shunshin.

They reappeared atop one of the walls surrounding the arena, just above the spectator seats. "You think we're too late?" 'Sasuke' asked.

"Nah. I mean, look at this…" Naruto said, holding out a piece of paper with scribbles on it, obviously belonging to Zaku, and this is what it read:

_Temari VS Nara Shikamaru_

_Aburame Shino VS Kankuro_

_Kinuta Dosu VS Abumi Zaku_

_Sabaku no Gaara VS Uchiha Sasuke_

_Rock Lee VS Eichi Kanjin_

"You see?" Naruto asked. "Plenty of time… that, and you won't be doing any fighting…"

"What do you mean?"

"Gaara has been informed that the Uchiha will not be joining us. Instead, the invasion begins when your match starts…" Naruto said, squinting as he looked down on the battlefield. "Ooh! I think our boys are up next!" Naruto added, having just seen Kankuro forfeit.

"Kinuta Dosu against Abumi Zaku!" The proctor announced, and the young Oto nin appeared in the middle of the arena.

"Now, you know how this must end…" Dosu stated.

"Fate is on my side!" Zaku proclaimed.

Dosu's hand shot out of his sleeve for an instant, and a glint of metal could be seen rising into the air from it. "HEADS!" Zaku yelled.

As the coin fell, it was caught by Dosu, who slapped it onto the back of his hand. "…Tails."

"FUCK!" Zaku snapped, raising his hand before stating; "I forfeit."

The entire crowd went silent. Even the proctor was gaping openly at them. They decided it with a _coin toss!?_ That just isn't supposed to happen! "Winner… Kinuta Dosu… apparently…"

Naruto smirked. He knew _exactly_ what they did. No fighting means no wasted chakra. They're still at their best when the battle starts… "Your turn, Kin…" Naruto stated, slapping his hand onto 'his' shoulder, and transporting them to the arena's center.

Gaara too used Shunshin to appear in the arena, and in an instant, he and the false Uchiha were glaring daggers at one another. Questions arose from all around them throughout the spectator seats of where the Uchiha's been, and why he was with an Oto nin when he mysteriously reappeared… until thousands of white feathers began descending from the sky…

_Kabuto's Genjutsu_… Naruto thought. _Right on schedule… now, I just need to make sure everything goes off without a hitch…_ He watched as the 'Kazekage' spirited the Hokage away, and saw as thousands of people fell unconscious, but it was the ones still awake that he was concerned with… "Kin! You know what to do!" Naruto yelled as he dashed away.

"Right!" Kin yelled, reverting back to herself in a puff of smoke. Gaara's siblings appeared beside him, and in an instant, they were gone.

---

Ino took the initial explosions of the assault as her cue, and dashed into the village. Being a Konoha native, she easily found her way through each of the streets and avoided a handful of combat situations and Jounin Konoha ninja. _Huh… looks like all the 'weak' people are at the arena…_ She thought, dashing off in the direction Kin and Naruto were surely to be found, until a familiar voice caught her off-guard…

"_Ino!_" The man yelled, causing Ino to skid to a halt atop the roof she was running along.

_No… it couldn't be…_ She thought as she turned to see her father with tears welling up in his eyes. She convinced herself the sight of him tearing up was what caused her own tears, but hers had begun to form as soon as she heard his voice. "…Daddy?" She asked.

"Ino… it is you…" The elder blonde said, holding out his arms as he took several weary steps toward her. "My little princess is safe… come on, now, I'll take you home to your mother, everything is going to be fine…" He couldn't help but let out joyous sobs as his daughter ran into his arms.

"Daddy…?"

"Yes, princess?" He asked, before he felt a sharp prick in the back of his neck. "Wha-!?"

"I'm not '_your little princess_' anymore…" Ino answered as she pulled the small syringe from his artery. As she watched her father fall to his knees, the sedatives already taking effect, she added; "I'm sorry, but I just saved your life, daddy..."

"Inoichi!?" She heard from behind her, and spun on her heel to find two of the last people she wanted to see right now…

"I-Ino?" Choza asked. "Shikaku! It's Ino!" The elder Akimichi exclaimed.

Nara Shikaku, the man who called out to Ino's father, glared daggers into her eyes. "Choza… her chest…"

"…Now that's just not right, Shikaku…" His teammate muttered.

"NO! Her hitai-ite! She's an Oto-nin!" The Nara man said, with what Ino could see was a lot of energy on the part of the notoriously lazy Nara men. (Although still quite lackadaisically in her opinion)

"By Kami…" The large man said. "You're right…"

Ino backed away slowly from the two, who each now had a hand on their kunai pouches. _I can't beat them! They're both JOUNIN! Daddy was a fluke, but now I'm going to die!_ Ino thought. _T-they might not kill me, and just take me in, right?_ Her mind went over the situation thoroughly before she came to a conclusion. She was going to die… either by their hands or the executioner's after being tried as a missing-nin… "Shikaku-san… Choza-san…" Ino said, tears flowing down her cheeks as she drew a kunai of her own. "I will not… be taken alive…" Both of the Jounin looked at the girl in shock as she put her kunai to her own throat. "Stay back…" She muttered coldly.

"Ino… don't do it. We can help you…" Choza said, dropping his kunai and holding a hand out to the girl.

"She's obviously been brainwashed, Choza…" Shikaku said, his tone matching the ice of Ino's. "She's the enemy now."

In the time it took Ino to blink her tears away, the two Jounin in front of her fell to the roof, a familiar figure standing between them. "K-Kabuto-hentai?"

The silver-haired medic-nin sighed. "I've told you and the other girls not to call me that, have I not?" He asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Anyway, you are needed elsewhere, ne?"

"R-right!" Ino said, sprinting away across the rooftops.

"You two… are rather lucky…" Kabuto said after she had left earshot. "That Kazama-sama forbade me from causing or allowing any unnecessary loss of life on either side of this conflict…"

"K-Kazama!?" Shikaku asked, his body temporarily paralyzed by Kabuto's strikes to his and Choza's nervous systems.

"Kazama Naruto-sama, apprentice of my master, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto answered as he walked away.

---

On Kakashi's order, Sakura was waking everyone 'she could trust to help' in his own words, and was currently crawling over to Shikamaru with a confused Chouji, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Shino, Kiba, and Iruka behind her. Several of them, like Iruka, were already awake, and she simply collected everyone up. As she neared Shikamaru, she saw him twitch slightly. "You're still awake, aren't you?" Sakura asked, her voice permeated with Irritation.

"Tch… of course he is…" She heard from behind her.

"I-Ino?" Sakura asked, turning along with everyone, including Shikamaru, to gape at the girl. "W-what the hell are you _wearing_!?"

Ino was about to answer when she felt soft hands wrap around her waist. "She's wearing the outfit I found for her, isn't that right, _Ino-chan_?" Kin asked, drawing her name out seductively.

"Yeah…" Ino answered, twisting her body as Kin leaned over, planting a soft kiss on her lips, leading the jaws of all present to hit the floor. "Where's Naruto-kun?"

"Oh, he's off playing with some Jounin…" Kin answered, rubbing her hands over Ino's stomach sensually. "So, who are your friends?"

Before Ino could answer, she was cut off by a rather… rude… comment. "No _wonder_ she'd never go out with me!" Kiba scoffed. "She's a _lesbian_!"

"Tch… I'm _BI_ dog-face." Ino snapped. "Everyone, this is Kin, my girlfriend… Kin, these are my ex-teammates Shikamaru and Chouji, my old friend Sakura, the loudmouth dog-boy is Kiba, that's Hinata and… I'm not sure I know the rest of you… Oh! And Iruka-sensei…"

"Y-you're… an Oto-nin?" Iruka asked, a slight tinge of fear in his eyes that spread to several of the others as they heard the question, but an answer was destined never to come…

"HYA-_HURK_!" They heard, as the silver-haired Chuunin from the academy known as Mizuki tried to thrust a kunai into Kin's back, only to find that she'd jammed three senbon in his stomach. The man gurgled slightly before falling back, coughing up blood.

"Huh… well, that was stupid of him, wasn't it?" Kin asked, looking back at the man.

"G-girlfriend?" Sakura asked. "What about Sasuke-kun!?"

"What about him? Last I saw of him, he was surrounded by about a dozen whores, and I'm not lowering myself to _that_ level…" Ino answered.

"S-Sasuke-kun wouldn't…" Sakura muttered.

"Yes, he would." Ino cut in. "He's rebuilding his clan. If memory serves, he's already gotten three of them pregnant…"

"N-no… Sasuke-kun wouldn't… how _DARE_ you say such things about-" Sakura started.

"_Hey!_ At least _MY_ man is _worth_ something!" Ino snapped, wrenching herself from Kin's grip for a moment.

"Yeah!" Kin concurred.

"I'm going to be the third wife of the _Nidaime Otokage_ someday, while _you_ still want to be the Uchiha's…" Ino started counting on her fingers sarcastically before continuing; "_twenty-sixth_ whore? Honestly, Sakura… you can do better than _that_…"

"S-Sasuke-kun wouldn't…" Sakura started, before Kiba cut in.

"_Third_ wife!? Who's the first two then?"

Kin cleared her throat before speaking up, beaming with pride. "I'm number two, and Tayuya is number one, although she's not here right now…"

Just then, the entire foundation of the arena shook as a green blur was smashed through the side of the arena. "GAI SENSEI!?!" Lee yelled.

"Go Naruto-kun!" Ino and Kin cheered together.

"Rooting for the wrong side, aren't you Ino-_pig_?" Sakura asked, an instant later Kin's vice-like grip had pinned the pink-haired girl's throat to the wall.

"You weren't talking to _my_ Ino-chan, were you?" Kin asked.

"Oh, let Sakura go, Kin…" Ino muttered. Sakura hadn't realized it until now, but she hadn't called her 'forehead girl' _once_ so far… "I'm sure she _didn't mean it_, ne Sakura-_chan_?" Ino asked, adding a seductive suffix to her name for reasons Sakura couldn't quite understand… "Besides, Naruto-kun is my _lover_, I'm allowed to cheer for him, aren't I?"

"Y-your…" Sakura started, letting out a shriek as Naruto appeared behind Ino and Kin, two large red tails flitting behind him. His eyes were practically _glowing_ red, his whisker marks were more pronounced, and his teeth and nails had grown and sharpened considerably. In a word, he looked _feral_.

"We're leaving…" Naruto stated coldly.

"But… I haven't gotten a chance to catch up with Sakura and the gang yet…" Ino said, pouting.

Naruto sighed. "All right, we'll just _bring them along_, will that work?" He asked, no small amount of irritation in his voice.

"Yup, that'd be great!" Ino said, hugging the demonic boy before tackling the group of Genin and their teacher, making certain the entire group was connected by skin contact in some way or another as Naruto sighed. Kin set her hand on his shoulder as Naruto planted his hand on Ino's hind and gave it a firm squeeze, the entire group vanishing as Naruto used Shunshin.

"GAH! Where is Gaara!?" Baki roared from the fray.

---

Near a clearing in the forest, Temari sat on a tree branch next to her youngest brother, tapping her foot impatiently against the wood. "Tch… 'Pull back and await further instruction' my ass…" Kankuro muttered from another nearby tree.

"Orders are orders…" Temari muttered.

---

The group appeared in a flurry of leaves on the outskirts of Konoha's forests, Naruto's chakra tails retracting into his body along with the rest of the red chakra covering his body. "We're on the outskirts of your village." Naruto said, answering the unasked question everyone was wondering. "Now, get to your talking while we wait for Orochimaru."

"O-Orochimaru!?" Iruka asked, a twinge of fear in his voice.

"Yes. He led the invasion." Naruto stated.

"Yay!" Ino cheered. "Now we can catch up!"

"Catch up about _what_ exactly?" Sakura said coldly. "You turned traitor and helped try to destroy your home…"

Ino nearly glared down at Sakura, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I'll have you know, _Oto_ is my home, now!" Ino snapped.

"Plus, there's always the fact that she kinda _had_ to…" Kin said, walking over to Ino and pulling down the back of her kimono top, causing each of the boys save Naruto and the Aburame to flush red at least slightly.

"Oh, grow up… my boobs are still covered…" Ino scoffed.

Kin then turned Ino around, the majority of the explosive seal now visible, save what was covered by her bindings. "With this seal, she goes _boom_ if she disobeys an order." Kin stated. "Probably take out, what, everything in a quarter-mile radius?"

When Kin said this, every Leaf nin present backed away. "I think you're overestimating the explosive power of Ino's chakra a little…" Naruto said, and the group sighed. "The seal takes all of Ino's chakra and detonates it… at about full capacity, I'd say she might be able to take out a quarter mile radius, yes… but right now I'd probably say it's more like a quarter mile _diameter_…" Everyone started backing away again.

"Oi… Na-erm… no one would set off the seal with Naruto standing right next to her…" Kin said, somewhat knowingly.

"That makes me feel _sooo_ much better…" Sakura shot sarcastically.

"Uhhm… do we _really_ have to stay here?" Kiba asked, trying for the life of him to sound polite.

"Nope…" Naruto muttered. "But _here_ is a lot safer for you than _back there_, so I'd probably just camp out over there until this whole thing blows over if I were you…" he added, pointing to a small clearing in the trees, just inside the border of forest.

"Or…" The boy in green spandex said, dropping into his attack stance. "We could simply defeat you and be on our way…"

"Lee, was it?" Naruto asked. "I beat your sensei, Lee… That guy who looks _just_ like you, right?" Lee's eyes widened in shock "I gave him _two_ fatal wounds, too… I tell you, he's more stubborn than pinky, here…" The blonde added, pointing to Sakura. "That man just wouldn't die, I tell you… so I flung him out the other side of the damn stadium…"

"You threw Gai-sensei _THROUGH _the arena!?" The girl known as Tenten asked.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure he took out the building on the other side too… scary thing was, I think I saw him _get back up_ before I came to get you guys…" Naruto scoffed, smirking slightly. "That man can take a _lot _of punishment… Two tails and he was _still _a decent challenge…"

"Two… tails?" Sakura asked. She was starting to be the speaker for the group, since she _was_ Ino's friend, and the least likely of them to die for speaking out of turn…

"I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko, better known as Kyuubi no Kitsune, the bijuu that nearly destroyed Konohagakure twelve years ago." Naruto said, not giving anyone time to interrupt. "I was referring to drawing on the power of two of its nine tails. I'll admit, I've _gotten_ to three… once… but Orochimaru said two was good for now since I kinda' go crazy if I try any more…"

"Tayuya has the scars to prove it…" Kin muttered.

"B-but… the Kyuubi was ki-"

"Sealed, not killed." Naruto said, cutting off the pink-haired Kunoichi. "Even _dad_ couldn't kill a bijuu, let alone the most powerful of them, so he gave his life to seal it in his own son… I think he was hoping I'd grow to love Konoha, and use the Kyuubi as a blade against their enemies… But, all good plans have a few kinks in them… namely the fact that I got snatched right out of _dad's_ dying arms…"

"Y-you're saying that…" Sakura stuttered, trying with all her might not to believe her ears.

"My name is Kazama Naruto, son of Kazama Arashi, better known as Yondaime Hokage-sama. I am _also _the vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune…" He stated, his tone cold and almost condescending.

"By Kami…" Iruka and several of the Genin muttered.

"So, Sakura!" Ino said, kneeling down in front of her friend. "Did Sayuri ever ask Tomaro out or what?"

The pink-haired girl was completely taken aback. They were in a life-and-death situation and she wanted to _gossip_!? "Erm… yeah… he turned her down." Sakura answered.

"Oh, that's too bad, they would've been cute together." Ino muttered. "What about _you_? Anyone ask you out?" She added, smiling.

"Erm…" Sakura blushed slightly as she turned back to the group, and Ino saw her eye Lee suspiciously. "Well, yeah…"

"Oh my… you and _Lee_?" Ino said, just loud enough do that the entire group could hear it, causing Sakura's blush to further exponentially. "He _is_ a step up from Sasuke, though…" She stated, hearing a firm 'YOSH!' from somewhere in the group.

"How can you say that about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked; scorn laced in her voice.

"Because it's true, Sakura… face it, he'll never have romantic feelings for anyone, let alone _you_, but if you still want to _bear his child_ then I guess you can come with us, and you can _stand in line_!" Ino snapped.

"What gives you the right to say things like that!?" Sakura yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

"A: I've _SEEN_ Sasuke with his whores, and trust me, that's all they are, and that's all _you'd_ be. B: I've seen _and _heard that perverted doctor Kabuto telling Naruto and Orochimaru that Sasuke already has at least _three kids_ on the way, and C: _I'M _not a _virgin_ like _some of us_ here, so I know a _hell _of a lot more about sex than you." Ino snapped, blushing slightly as she realized what she'd just admitted to everyone there…

"You've had sex?" Sakura asked, this new revelation doing its best to push all other facts from Sakura's mind, including those about Sasuke.

"Erm… yeah…" Ino muttered, taking a deep breath as she grinned, leered at Naruto and practically tackled the immovable blonde boy. "Naruto-kun here made me a woman last night…"

Naruto turned his head away and scoffed, trying to hide his embarrassment and the light blush on his cheeks as Kin stepped up beside them and added; "Over and over again…" which caused the boy's face to flush crimson.

Sakura, along with the other Genin and Iruka, gaped at the pair as Ino's hand floated to Naruto's chin, turning his head until they faced each other, and kissed him passionately. This elicited a rather… _unique_ reaction from her pink-haired friend. "Have you no _SHAME!?_"

Ino glanced over at the other girl with a perplexed look adorning her features for some reason. "Why should I?" Ino asked. "He's my boyfriend, and my _lover_, I'm allowed to do these things, aren't I?"

Before Sakura could answer, Kin strode up behind Ino and clasped her hands to the blonde girl's hips, turning her around before resting her arms around her waist. "Of course not, Ino-chan…" Kin said, before leaning forward and engaging her in a fervent battle of the tongues that easily put Ino's kiss with Naruto to shame.

"_Daaaayum_…" Kiba muttered, causing each of his fellow Leaf-nin to glance at him curiously before glaring slightly at his next words. "I'm on the wrong side…"

* * *

If any of you think Ino's a little too OOC for her own good, too bad. My fic, MY naughty Ino. Frankly, she's just coming to terms with the fact that she's one of the 'bad guys' and doesn't HAVE to abide by Konoha's 'social taboos' anymore. 

Assume the Sarutobi/Orochimaru fight went as in canon. That's exactly how it goes.

To anyone who's wondering anything about this fic; I'm pretty sure I'll explain it all next chapter… I'll try to answer any questions though, and the pertinent ones at the start of next chapter, unless of course they give away plot. Then you'll just have to find out for yourself, ne?


	10. Repercussions

Okay… I have NO idea how ANYONE could have thought this, but I'm going to make it clear now… Neither Tayuya nor Kin EVER had sex with Sasuke. _EVER_. Random Girl #3 was Sasuke's first.

Now, you may think Naruto overpowered, but for the most part, I'm using Naruto's _CANON_ fight with Sasuke (Where Naruto went _one-tail_) as a basis for his fighting ability with _two_ tails. I don't think he's overpowered in the least, considering his prior _decade_ of training from a certain fork-tongued bastard.

And, as I said before, I made Naruto practically invincible for a _REASON_. (I'll _explain_ said reason at the end of the fic)

Just so you know… I'm putting in here an example of just how much of a bastard I think Sasuke can be. (If you are AT ALL confused by that, scroll down to the AW, and you'll find a more thorough explanation)

* * *

Naruto stood in the center of the arena as all hell broke loose. Everywhere he looked, blades clashed and blood poured. Obviously Orochimaru's men combating the Konoha Shinobi… Naruto turned to look around again when a green blur rushed towards him screaming "DYNAMIC ENTRY!!!" 

For all his speed without his weights, Naruto still caught Gai's foot as he sailed toward him in midair, redirecting the man's momentum to send him flying into the far wall. "Idiot…" Naruto muttered, seeing the strange man stand back up from the rubble he'd brought down around him. "Hn…?"

"HAHA!!! Finally! An opponent who's flames of youth burn brightly enough to rival my own! NOW WE SHALL DO BATTLE, AND DETERMINE WHO'S YOUTH AND VITALITY IS STRONGER!!!" The odd man yelled.

"By Kami…" Naruto muttered, pinching his brow. "You're not another one of those narcissistic pricks like Orochimaru, are you?"

The man was taken aback. "How _dare_ you compare me to one so _UNYOUTHFUL_ as he!?" The green-clad Jounin then struck an attack pose. "…FOR I AM MAITO GAI, THE PRIDEFUL GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA!"

"And I'm bored off my ass." Naruto muttered, striking a combat pose of his own and smiled. "BRING IT ON, Y'FREAKY BASTARD!"

Blurring once more, Gai's fist slammed into Naruto's chin, which would have sent him flying into the wall, had he not grabbed the Jounin's wrist. Using all of his weight, Naruto pulled Gai forward, slamming his foot under the Jounin's shoulder, dislocating his arm before throwing him upward and jumping back to his feet. Gai flipped through the air, popping his arm back into its joint as he fell, bringing his foot smashing down into the blonde's left shoulder, shattering it completely. "HA! None can stand up to the power of YOUTH!" Gai yelled as he jumped back away from the blonde.

"Tch… then how about _brute strength_!?" Naruto yelled, slamming his working fist into the ground, upending the earth in about a five foot radius from the point he struck. The blonde then upended a particularly large chunk of rubble as he drew back his hand, and sent it flying at the Jounin with a spinning kick.

The massive lump of earth and stone struck the green-clad man head-on, smashing him between itself and the wall. "Initial Gate… KAI!" he yelled, smashing through the sedimentary stone as if it were a clump of loose dirt.

"…shit." Naruto muttered, sidestepping a particularly large piece of debris while simultaneously catching a punch from the green blur.

"HAHA!" Gai yelled, using his captive left fist as a pivot to bring his right foot up into the boy's face. "I HAVE YOU NOW!" Naruto scoffed at the man as he caught the leg with his other hand before the older ninja's left foot crashed into the blonde's crown.

As Naruto rose from the veritable crater that'd formed when his skull struck the earth, he glared up at the bowl-haired man standing on its rim. "You know…" Naruto growled. "You're starting to piss me off…"

Gai's eyes widened as his opponent appeared behind him, slamming his foot into the man's side and sending him into the wall of the arena. "You are a formidable opponent, Naruto-san… regretfully, I can hold back no longer…"

Naruto watched as the green-clad man's body erupted into a veritable fountain of energy, kicking everything nearby into a makeshift smokescreen. As the dust settled, Naruto cocked an eyebrow at the now red-skinned Gai enshrouded by a veil of chakra. "When the hell did he…" Naruto muttered, shrugging off his own question. "Doesn't matter… I need to finish him off quick so I can check in on Ino and Kin…"

As Gai charged forward, he barely caught the flash or red before he collided with a massive tail formed from crimson chakra. He seemed to pass right through it, but the impact slowed him down to the point where Naruto could grab his wrist and slam his palm into the older man's elbow, trying to break his arm. Naruto glared at the man when he realized that he'd also struck his arm, on the opposite side of the joint, preventing it from buckling. "You are strong, but inexperienced." Gai said, pulling away and shaking the pain from his arm. Although he kept it from breaking, he'd also damaged the joint itself, nearly crushing it between their palms.

Naruto scoffed, letting his tail flutter aimlessly behind him. "Inexperienced my ass…" The blonde went on the offensive this time, barreling forward. Gai easily stepped away from the boy before he could ram him; not expecting the tail behind him to catch him, flinging him into the wall his blonde adversary had just scaled, letting gravity pull him into a powerful axe kick to the man's back. As he let himself skid to a stop halfway across the arena, he smirked.

"Perhaps I underestimated you…" Gai said, just noticing that the boy had begun two sets of handseals, both hands still at his side. _One-handed seals!? _Gai's mind boomed, watching as the boy's hands finally clashed together into a third set of seals.

"_Katon: Gouka Endan! ((_Original Jutsu; _Fire Release: Hellfire Flame Missile))_" Naruto roared before taking in a massive breath of air and spewing out just over a half-dozen spears of white flame. Naruto smirked as the wall behind his abnormally green foe collapsed, sending dust and debris over half of the arena.

"Leaving so soon?" Naruto heard as he turned away, spinning around to glare at the man as he rose from the rubble, a small hole burned through the right side of his stomach. "I have yet to show you THE TRUE POWER OF YOUTH!!!"

Naruto fell into a fighting stance as he smirked at the man. "I'm _half your age _buddy, I'm pretty sure I _out-youth_ you by _default_!"

His exclamation caused the Taijutsu genius to pause in thought just long enough for a massive red claw to fill his vision. Gai barely jumped to the side, letting the wave of demonic chakra slam into the wall, while pulling a long strip of green cloth from his vest. Naruto cringed slightly when Gai spun the cloth around himself, tightly fastening the bindings around his waist before he even struck the ground. At a glance, Naruto couldn't even tell where the new wrappings were aside from the knot tied into them… "Bandaging yourself while masking the injury… clever." Naruto muttered, pulling a second tail from the fox. "But I'll take strong and cunning over clever any day…"

Gai was assaulted by what appeared to be a wave of red death in talon form. What was curious however, was that it only seemed to be one tail he was attacking with… The greed-clad Jounin dashed in to deliver a debilitating blow to the boy when he struck out with the second tail, driving the man back. _Attacking at range with one power, while defending with the other… a very well-balanced strategy, Naruto-san…_ Gai thought.

Their deadly dance continued for nearly ten minutes before Naruto's claws stopped lashing out. The boy looked exhausted. _Perhaps channeling the Kyuubi's chakra is detrimental to his body?_ Gai thought. Not one to miss an opportunity, Gai lunged forward, ready to end their bout with a chakra-enhanced fist to the face.

But it was too late that he noticed the wicked grin on the blonde boy's features. He was already moving too fast to stop himself, and in midair it would've been too difficult to change his trajectory. His only chance after the boy caught his punch with an arm covered in strange black markings was the Kawarimi no Jutsu… that was of course, before Naruto struck the man's chest with a fist encased in the Kyuubi's tails.

Gai flew through the air, and through what was left of the heavily damaged arena wall, and into another building. Naruto scowled as he saw the man's near-lifeless body rise from the rubble once more, and opted to retreat; using Shunshin to travel to where Ino and Kin stood.

---

"Are you saying that's what really happened?" Iruka growled at the boy's recollection as their now much smaller group travelled by treetop towards Otogakure.

"He wouldn't lie Iruka-sensei!" Ino snapped.

"Don't call me that!" The young teacher shouted back. "You're no student of mine…" he added, mumbling something sounding like 'traitor'.

"Lighten up, Iruka-sensei!" Sakura chimed, coming to her once-friend's aid.

"You're little better, Sakura!" Iruka was thoroughly displeased with the actions of several of his former students, who chose to go with Naruto when he gave them the choice of leaving for Konoha, or following the blonde himself.

"If you don't like it, why are you here?" Kin asked snidely.

Iruka gave off a throaty growl that would've made most Inuzuka proud. "Because they used to be my students, and I won't let you do to them what you did to Ino…"

"I doubt dog-breath or fuzz-face have to worry about Naruto-kun fucking them…" Kin scoffed, eliciting a wave of groans, shudders, and gags from the group. "The girls might, though…"

"Oh please… _missy man-chest _has nothing to worry about." Naruto blanched at the thought of seducing Sakura. "I wouldn't mind having a go with Tenten, though…"

Introductions having been completed as they set out, everyone knew the names of all their travelling companions now; Sakura had followed them in the hopes of proving Ino's claims about Sasuke false, Kiba seemed convinced he'd be able to find himself a 'lesbian hottie' as he'd put it, bringing his dog Akamaru along, while Lee had come to protect Sakura, and Tenten was still trying to knock the bowl-cut boy from his delusions.

"You're not serious…" The bun-haired brunette blanched at the thought of sleeping with her blonde enemy.

Naruto winked at her and smiled. "Of course not… I'm a three-woman-man…"

Knowing their conversation was treading into uncomfortable territory, Ino spoke up. "I still can't believe you're going back to Sasuke, Sakura…" The pink-haired girl glared at her blonde 'friend'. "You'd be better off with Lee…"

"YOSH! I will protect Sakura-chan with my life!" The green-clad boy yelled.

"I think you'll be protecting your other friend more…" Naruto sighed. When he started getting curious looks, he continued. "Oto isn't a nice place, as I'm sure you already know… but it's worse for young women. After all, I can't always control Orochimaru's men, and all men get a little _lonely_ now and then… they just go about _fixing that_ the wrong way…"

Sakura and Tenten, along with everyone else aside from Ino and Kin paled at this. "Wh-what do you mean, 'lonely'?" Sakura asked.

"I mean that in our society, much to my dismay, women's rights are based on a 'claim' system." More confused looks, and Naruto elaborated. "I have claim over Tayuya, Kin, and Ino… so no-one's stupid enough to try anything with them." Kin and Ino smirked. "Sasuke's probably going to claim Sakura… I've never seen him turn down a girl yet… so it might be best if your friend there found a strong, preferably _scary_ man who won't try to bed the girl to claim her. I think _fuzz-face_ or _teach_ over there would fit the bill nicely."

"Naruto-kun says he's gonna' change the way things work when he's Otokage!" Ino cheered.

"If you _don't_ have a claim on you, you'll get passed around until you're so worn and ugly no one will ever want you again." Kin added sternly.

Tenten gulped, her thoughts entrenched in the horrors that could befall only women when a voice rang through the air from below them and gave her something else to worry about. "HOY! I wouldn't mind a piece of that action!"

"Zaku, behave yourself!" A second voice yelled; the bandaged boy then jumping up beside Tenten. "Apologies, miss…"

Zaku flew up beside his friend and scoffed. "Shut up, Dosu… you're just tryin' to get in her pants with the 'nice' routine…" Jumping ahead several meters, he added; "Yo, Naruto!"

"Zaku… Dosu…" Naruto muttered, never once looking back at the newcomers. "_Both_ of you shut the hell up…"

"Apologies, Naruto-sama… Everything's going according to plan…" The bandaged boy stated.

"Thank you, Dosu…" The blonde boy answered, the last words spoken before their arrival in Otogakure.

---

After they reached Oto-beta, the group went its separate ways. The 'guests' got their own barracks room, complete with three sets of bunks, although Naruto knew they'd only need two… Tenten, Lee, Kiba and Akamaru were asleep behind their firmly locked and bolted door while Iruka kept watch.

Naruto was in Kin's room, sleeping alongside her and Ino, each exhausted after their rather… _strenuous_ activities…

Sakura, however…

--- ((Three hours earlier))

Sakura had just received her copy of their key. The first thing Naruto did was lead them to their room, which frustrated Sakura to no end. "Where is Sasuke-kun!?" She whined.

"Keep your panties on…" Naruto muttered angrily. _He'll have 'em off soon enough…_

"How _rude_!" Sakura snapped, the glares from the others in the room adding to her spite.

"Okay, I'll take you to him now… happy?" Naruto asked venomously.

"Very." Sakura answered, apparently the only one that took no heed to his tone.

After a few minutes of travel, Sakura squealed as she saw a particularly gloomy figure stalk towards the pair, who'd staked out in front of his room. "Sasuke-kun!" She yelled, practically tackling the boy.

"Sakura?" He asked in blatant confusion before his voice turned cold. "What are you doing here?"

"I… I came here for you…" She answered sadly. "I just wanted to be with you…"

Sasuke barely hid his smirk. There was no way Sakura caught it, but Naruto did. "I'm leaving…" The blonde muttered. "You do whatever you want with her…" This time Sasuke _did _smirk.

"Sakura… would you like to come in?" Sasuke asked, unlocking his door.

Said girl blushed. "Y-yes, Sasuke-kun… I would like that very much…"

The raven-haired boy then opened his door, only to frown in disdain. "You…" He muttered, indicating three completely nude young girls ranging in age from thirteen to twenty. "I told you to leave, did I not?"

"B-but Sasuke-sama!" The middle girl, who looked about seventeen; started, only to be cut off by the boy in question.

"I told you to leave! End of discussion!" Sasuke shouted as he pointed down the hall. All three girls then donned thin bathrobes and scurried away.

"Sasuke-kun… who were they?" Sakura asked, fearing what his answer would be.

Sasuke motioned for her to enter, and she did so. "They are leeches… vermin. Nothing more…" He muttered.

Sakura didn't know why this put her at ease, but it did. A man wouldn't insult his whores so blatantly… would he? "Oh… well… that's good." She muttered, letting out a squeak in surprise as he grabbed her shoulders, twisted her around to face him, and locked his lips to hers.

Moments passed into minutes, but Sakura didn't care… she was in bliss. Only moments after initiating the kiss, his tongue was demanding to be let past her teeth, and she was happy to oblige. When they parted, she was breathing heavily while Sasuke looked no worse for the wear whatsoever. "Sakura… do you love me?" A part of Sakura had to wonder who it was holding her; but that part was dwarfed by the warmth and devotion the rest of her had for the boy who'd spoken. "You used to tell me that you loved me… did you mean it?"

Sakura pressed herself to him, her arms folded against his chest as she nuzzled the crook of his neck. "Yes, Sasuke-kun… I'll always love you."

As soon as she'd said it, he began to slide her dress down over her shoulders, letting it fall around her feet. When he'd undone her dress, her training bra, and her panties, she had no idea… all she knew was that she was standing in front of him, completely naked as he gave her a leer that said one thing; '_Prove it.'_

Sakura was scared, confused, warm, excited, anxious and surprised all at once. All there was; was her and Sasuke… and one of them was naked. Clearly, the other should be, too. Thus, her hands slowly and precariously made their way to his shirt, and began to pull it over his head, only getting halfway before he decided she was too slow and did so himself. He then removed his pants and boxers in what seemed to her like an instant, pushing her onto the bed. "S-Sasuke-kun!?"

Leaping onto the bed to lay beside her, he put a finger to her mouth to gently silence her, before he placed his hands on her shoulders and slid himself atop her, straddling her legs. "Sakura…" He muttered, before leaning down onto her and capturing her lips with his once more. "Be quiet…" He whispered over her lips, locking them together once more before he ruthlessly claimed her virginity.

---

The next morning, Sakura found herself in a large bed, next to the boy of her dreams. "Sasuke-kun…" She muttered, climbing over his motionless form to lay siege to his lips with her own. This of course, woke the boy.

Who then proceeded to roll himself atop her and mount the girl again… About half an hour later, Sasuke left for his shower without a word, and subsequently proceeded to leave for breakfast.

Sakura, who was left behind to bathe second, could only wonder why Sasuke seemed to act like an entirely different person than he had the night before.

---

Everyone else had already gone to eat; an interesting and somewhat daunting activity for newcomers like the Konoha-nin.

Tenten, as predicted, was the recipient of unwanted and occasionally violent advances by several men, each thwarted either by herself, or Iruka and Lee, who'd taken it upon themselves to 'safeguard her youthful flames of innocence' as Lee said on several occasions.

Naruto did as every morning; eat breakfast with his girls, sans Tayuya who had yet to return from her post-op medical examination. The other members of the Sound Four believed it to be poison, as she collapsed shortly after leaving Konoha. Naruto couldn't say he wasn't worried, but worrying never did anyone any good.

Kiba and Sakura, however, were conspicuously absent for the morning meal.

---

Ino had been worrying about Sakura all night… If she wasn't in her room, then she was either snatched up by one of the men, or she was in Sasuke's room. She'd seen Sasuke arrive late for the meal, but still on time. Gathering up a plate of food, she headed off to the raven-haired boy's room, hoping against hope that Sakura wasn't there. But of course… she was.

"Ino?" Sakura asked as she opened the door, Ino having just arrived, pondering whether or not she should knock.

"Sakura… come on…" Ino said, motioning her friend back into Sasuke's room. "You missed breakfast, so I brought you some."

"Oh… thanks Ino…" Sakura muttered, sitting down on the bed beside Ino as she picked at the food.

"You slept with Sasuke, didn't you?"

Sakura choked on a small piece of what appeared to be bacon, but had an alarmingly different taste to it. Coughing the bit up, she was flushed both from the question and her short bout with the meat. "I… how would you know that?"

"No one that comes in here leaves a virgin, Sakura." Ino sighed. "You were in here with him, at night… so you had to have slept with him."

Sakura looked downtrodden. "You don't understand…"

"No, _YOU _don't understand, Sakura!" Ino snapped, catching her friend off guard with an alarming amount of ki. "He seduces girls. I've seen him do it _dozens _of times. He would've tried to do me too if I wasn't Naruto's girlfriend!"

"He wouldn't do that! He loves me!" Sakura cried.

Ino sighed, letting her tone dip into calm reverie. "Did he say it?" Sakura looked confused. "Did he ever once tell you that he loved you? Did he ever once say the words; '_I love you, Sakura_'?"

The pink-haired girl paused, shaking her head almost imperceptibly. "Well… no, but…"

"He's never once told any of his whores that he loved them…" Ino muttered. "I asked each of them myself…" The blonde took Sakura's hands into her own, looking into the other girl's eyes. "He doesn't love you… he never did, and he never will." Sakura started shaking her head, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I warned you, didn't I? You're just another whore to him." Sakura tried to pull away from Ino, but the blonde girl held onto her friend's hands. "You've never been anything more than another body to him… at best, a mother to his child…" Sakura was now vainly trying to wrench herself away from her friend, until she heard the next words; "…But you're lucky you can't, since you haven't had your first period yet…"

Sakura stopped, looking into her friend's sky blue eyes like a doe in headlights. "Ino…" She muttered, tightening her grip.

The blonde's eyes widened slowly, her features slowly falling into a look of terror on her friend's behalf. "Oh Kami… Sakura… Why didn't you ever tell me?" She asked, pulling her friend into a tight embrace.

"B-because… we weren't friends anymore…" Sakura slurred through her tears.

"Idiot forehead-girl… I never stopped being your friend just because I was your rival…" She pulled back, gazing deeply into the other's emerald green eyes. "And I never told you anything because you stopped talking to me…" She chuckled sadly, letting her own tears fall. "I guess we were both idiots…"

Sakura chuckled too, wiping away some of her tears, but more took their place. "Well… we can start being friends again now, can't we?"

"Of course, Sakura…" Ino said, pulling her friend into another hug.

"So, when did you start?" Sakura asked when they parted.

"Little over half a year ago… What about you?" Both of them were wiping away tears now.

"You always beat me… only a few months ago…" Sakura mumbled.

Ino sighed. "Well, eat up… then I'll take you to meet Kabuto-hentai and we can track down Kiba after that. Sound good?"

Sakura nodded cheerfully… it was good to have her best friend back.

---

Upon visiting Kabuto, the pair found that he was unusually giddy for some reason… he informed them that Tayuya was absolutely fine, and for some reason, gave Ino a large quantity of sake. After that, it was a simple matter to track down Kiba… walk the halls and chat until they ran into him. Simple enough…

"Ino!" Naruto yelled, catching up to them shortly after they'd deposited Ino's sake in her room. "What're you up to?"

"Looking for Kiba…" The blonde girl muttered with a shrug.

"You wanna' come along?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked down at the pink-haired girl in mild confusion. "You seem… awfully chipper today…"

Their conversation was cut short as they saw Kiba strutting out of a nearby room with an idiotic grin on his face. "Oi… Naruto…" Kiba muttered, calling them over. Said blonde gave the Inuzuka a questioning look. "No offense… but the girls here are a little… _too_ easy." He ducked his head back into the room. "Ain't that right Aka… oh that just ain't right…" The statement was rebuked by a pair of loud yaps from inside the room, which Naruto and the girls into peeking through the doorway.

Sakura and Ino paled, and Naruto whistled. "Yeah… these girls are sluts. As long as they get pleasure, they don't' care who or _what_ they get it from…"

Kiba grumbled. "I'll have to remember that…"

"You might also want to go get yourself checked out for STDs…" Naruto added, causing all color to drain from the boy's face. "You might not figure it by the look, but this is about as close to a slum as you can find in Oto…"

"Then… what about…" Sakura started.

"Don't worry, even if you slept with Sasuke, all those _other_ girls he did checked out clean…" Sakura looked taken aback at Naruto's statement. "What? You've got the glow of a girl that just had her cherry popped. I could spot it from a mile away."

Sakura paled. "Great…"

"Well, Sakura, why don't you show Kiba where to find Kabuto-hentai and the other medics…" Ino suggested. "I'm going to head to my room for a bit, and Naruto might as well go do… leader stuff…"

Naruto nodded, and as soon as Akamaru was done, the group headed their separate ways.

---

At lunch, Sakura was getting just as many leers as Tenten, which didn't help since they were right next to each other, both now under the righteous protection of Iruka, Lee, and Kiba, whose tests all came back negative.

That was, of course, until a certain blonde threw a kunai into the wall just barely missing several of the men. "You _bastards_ don't know who the hell yer' dealin' with, do ya'?" A clearly drunk Ino slurred, barely managing to stumble her way to Sakura before she could collapse. "You ain't got any right to this one… she's _mine_!" She yelled, sinking her teeth into the nape of Sakura's neck.

"INO! What the HELL are you doing!?" Sakura screeched.

Kin sauntered over and grabbed the pink-haired girl by her shoulder, examining the wound. "Huh… looks like a _love bite_ to me…" Sakura could barely contain her rage and confusion upon hearing this, but before any questions could be asked or answered, Naruto decided to unleash a wave of malicious intent through the room.

"Who the _hell_ gave my girl booze!?" Naruto boomed at seeing the state Ino was in.

"That would be me!" Kabuto walked into the room, practically _skipping_ as he made his way to Naruto. Several moments of whispering in the blonde's ear later, everything in the room ground to a halt.

"What the _FUCK_ do you mean '_I'm going to be a FATHER'_!?"

* * *

Sasuke is a bastard for many, _MANY _reasons. One of those is that in this fic, he uses Sakura's prior affections for him to bed her before she even has time to figure out what the fuck he's doing… and not for the sake of rebuilding his clan, either… but merely for the sheer _pleasure _of the act. 

Canon Sasuke's sins; probably Wrath with a good bit of Pride thrown in… _THIS FIC'S_ Sasuke's sins? Lust. Lots and _lots_ of Lust with a little Wrath, Pride, and a pinch of Sloth tossed in for the hell of it… (I use the 'seven sins' as a simple way of describing the differences in the two, not for any religious reasons… although Sasuke'd go to hell either way, methinks…)

Katon: Gouka Endan is an original jutsu that me and my Beta came up with for our OC fic, which is being scrapped for parts. (Actually, I've found ways of fitting this jutsu into most of my fics… I just love the damn thing!) Technically classified as a 'heavy assault' jutsu, Gouka Endan sends out seven to ten bursts, similar to Housenka, but these bursts are like white needles that pierce through most armor to explode on the inside of something. (Thus, why it went right through Gai) It's also used to tear down walls in an instant, or buildings, forests, whatever you need cleared away. These needles leave trails, however, which make them look like white spears, when the blasts themselves are no bigger than senbon.

It is an extremely complex jutsu that requires three separate sets of handseals, two of which are performed simultaneously. (Different seals with either hand)

I also realize now that my spelling/grammar check is not infallible now, as I've found several errors in my works, but am far… _far_ too lazy to go through and correct them.


	11. Fall of the Shodai

OHSNAP! NARUTO'S A PAPPY!

…yes. I had to say it.

For those of you who were confused about when the group split up, it was between the chapter break… I'm pretty sure I said something in there about that… Ehh, anyway, Naruto gave everyone the choice of going back or following him, and everyone went their separate ways.

Now… on with the _FINAL CHAPTER!!!_ (Until I'm bored enough to start the sequel fic)

* * *

"What the _FUCK_ do you mean '_I'm going to be a FATHER'_!?" 

"I mean exactly that, Naruto-sama…" Kabuto said, smiling cheerfully as he held his arms out in a placating manner. "It wasn't poison like everyone thought, but rather an acute case of _morning sickness_ that caused Tayuya-chan to collapse!"

"Okay… so Tayuya is pregnant…" Naruto sighed. He'd let it sink in later, and freak out then… "It doesn't explain why Ino's drunk…"

"Oh, yes it does… Alcohol is bad for the baby, and thus I… _liberated_ her sake for the safety of the infant, and gave it to Ino-chan!" Both glanced over to the small crowd of Konoha-nin that were trying to subdue a certain rowdy blonde without hurting her. "I must say… I never expected her to be this bad at handling the drink…"

"So then… when can I see Tayuya?" Naruto asked, turning back to the medic.

---

"What the fuck took you so long!?" Tayuya spat as Naruto led Kabuto, Ino and Kin into the room. She was laying on a medical bed in nothing but a white medical smock… The blonde boy barely dodged a small vase that was thrown at him. "You knocked me up you bastard!"

"Hey, I warned you about unprotected sex!" Naruto rebuked, dodging the small table the vase had been sitting on.

"Yeah, _ONCE_…" Tayuya scoffed. "Two whole fucking _years _ago!"

"Hey… you never talked to _me_ about it…" Kin muttered angrily.

"Or me!" Ino chimed. Naruto suddenly found himself feeling very, _very_ small…

"Maa, maa… what's done is done, ne?" Kabuto added, moving over to Tayuya to continue his examinations. "Tayuya-chan's pregnancy seems to be about a month along… are you sure you didn't notice when you missed your period?"

Tayuya groaned. "Again with the fucking _questions_… I missed the _last_ period before it, too! Happy!?"

"Why didn't you come in for a checkup, then?" Kabuto asked.

"Because I never wanted to have you _poking around_ inside my fucking pussy, dammit!" Tayuya yelled. "Which you were doing for a whole fucking _half hour_ this morning!"

"One can never be too thorough!" Kabuto chuckled, earning himself a kick to the groin from the red-head.

"It can if it involves my fucking _dickhole_…" She mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest angrily.

Her tirade was cut short when she felt a familiar hand upon her lower stomach. "So… our child, huh?" Naruto muttered, mostly to himself, as he softly gazed down at her waist.

"Heh… you hear about what happened with the damn mission? I didn't even know it was _there_ and the brat's already tryin' to fuckin' _kill_ me…" Tayuya scoffed.

Naruto leaned down and pecked his lips to Tayuya's. "I doubt our baby would ever think of you with anything but love, Tayu-chan…"

"Unless you decided to scold the kid…" Kin muttered.

"I kinda' pity the poor thing…" Ino added dejectedly.

"Naruto… I'm going to fucking kill blondie and butter-butt if they don't shut the fuck up." Tayuya growled.

"Butter-butt?" Ino scoffed, sparing a glance towards Kin while trying to stifle a fit of laughter.

"Quiet, _blondie_…" Kin shot back, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, okay…" Kabuto started, putting his hands up to halt their angry words. "Why not go and find me those Konoha-nin? They'll need check-ups if they're going to be staying here… and Tayuya-chan should be up and about by the time you get back!"

---

As the three left their beloved redhead at the mercy of Kabuto, the two girls flanked their male counterpart expectantly. "So… you're handling fatherhood a lot better than I thought you would…" Ino chirped happily, finally coming off of her alcoholic stupor enough to understand just what she was saying.

"I think I'm going to go throw up now…" Naruto muttered, ducking into the men's room as they passed it.

"That's more like him…" Kin chuckled.

---

Ino and Kin decided to split up to find the Konoha nin, and after rounding them up, led them back to the medical wing. Naruto had opted to return to Tayuya's side after parting with his breakfast, and unfortunately, both were still present…

"Hoy… you're the fuckers from Konoha, aren't you?" Tayuya asked, rather politely considering her usual hostilities.

"I'd think that'd be obvious…" Sakura scoffed, leaning forward and pointing to the Leaf insignia on her headband.

Tayuya smirked. "You know, I was there when the snake-fucker offed your old-as-dirt boss."

Everyone's eyes widened, save Naruto and Kin, who pinched their brows and groaned. The blonde boy was the first to recover, however. "Tayu-chan… did you have to say that?"

The redhead snickered. "I _had_ to see the looks on their faces…"

"Hokage-sama…" Iruka mumbled in his daze, before his features hardened. "You _bitch_!" He yelled, charging her as he drew a kunai.

…Until he was stopped by the resident medic. "I would appreciate it if you didn't try to kill a pregnant woman in my medical ward…" He said lightheartedly, gripping the man's wrist to the point where a loud _snap_ could be heard throughout the room.

"Tayuya… apologize to the people…" Naruto muttered, lightly jabbing the girl's side with his elbow.

"Tch… _fine_…" Tayuya scoffed. "I'm sorry if I fucked up your day by telling you the old bastard croaked…"

Naruto sighed at what amounted to an apology for his red-haired lover. "Sorry… She's rather rough around the edges…"

"If you all wouldn't mind, I need to do your examinations swiftly so I can resume tending to Orochimaru-sama's… _injuries_…" Kabuto muttered as he herded the younger Genin into seats after tossing Iruka onto a bed. "I will deal with you afterwards." He added to the young teacher.

"I'm going to go check up on Orochimaru… Ino, Kin… you two take Tayuya and find her some food." Naruto said, pecking the aforementioned redhead's forehead before adding. "She's eating for two, now…"

Tayuya blanched at the thought of her pregnancy as the others led her out, while Naruto grabbed Kabuto's shoulder and pulled him aside. "Yes, Naruto-sama?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Pinky over there slept with the Uchiha last night." Naruto muttered into his ear.

"Make sure it takes?" The medic smirked as he heard an unenthusiastic 'un' and the two parted, Kabuto back to his patients, and Naruto down a long, dark hallway.

---

Orochimaru screamed in pain once more as Naruto opened the door to his chambers through the second entrance leading to the medical ward. "Where is Kabuto!?" He roared.

"Indisposed at the moment…" Naruto answered, bowing. "May I be of assistance in his place?"

"Can you make this pain _stop_?" The snake hissed.

Looking down at the man's wounds, he shrugged. "I can take your arms off… but I'm not sure if that'd fix the problem…"

Orochimaru bellowed in rage. "DAMMIT! I need a new body!"

"Do you want me to find Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a smirk. "He's already impregnated half a dozen women…"

"Yes… Have Kabuto prepare the boy…" Orochimaru mumbled. When Naruto didn't comply, he glared up at his apprentice. "What is it? GO!"

"Apologies, Orochimaru-sama, but why don't I deal with the preparations while Kabuto completes his current tasks?" The blonde could've cackled madly when the Sannin nodded. "It shall be done by nightfall."

As Naruto left, Orochimaru couldn't help but groan. "It wouldn't take Kabuto an hour… but Naruto-kun needs practice…"

---

After releasing the boys, Sakura and Tenten remained behind for the additional examinations required of women. "Why do we have to stay longer?" Tenten asked.

"It's a simple matter of being slightly more _complicated _than your male counterparts." Kabuto stated. "Now, I'll need you both to remove your clothing…" This earned him a pair if slaps to the face. "…for the sake of the examination. I happen to be a medical professional, and as such, I've seen _everything_ a woman has to offer a hundred times over already." Both of them begrudgingly complied after this. "The 'special' examinations for men don't take nearly as long because all of that happens to be either nonfunctional or _external_. Oh, so you _are_ naturally pink…" Another slap…

"Get _on_ with it already!" They both yelled.

"Yes, yes…" Kabuto groaned, as he began his examinations. Over the course of a whole hour, his face was red and puffy from being struck so frequently, and almost half the time was spent with him lying on the floor, writing in pain from various kicks.

---

Once the examinations had concluded, Tenten and Sakura began searching for the other Konoha natives while idling chatting about 'girl things'. Predictably, they were found in the mess hall… along with a certain raven-haired youth. "I'll be right back, okay?" Sakura mumbled, running across the room to where the Uchiha sat by himself.

Without even sparing her a glance, the boy muttered; "Sakura… sit."

She did as he said, sitting next to him. "So, Sasuke-kun…" She took his arm in hers. "You love me, right?" Sasuke acted as if she hadn't even spoken, continuing to pour all of his attention into his food. "…Because, I love _you_, Sasuke-kun…"

He said nothing until he was finished eating. "Come, Sakura…" He said, rising from his seat as she did the same, leading her back through the hallways wordlessly, eventually ending in his room.

"Sasuke-kun, do you love me?" By the time she'd asked, he'd already stripped away half of his clothing. Once he'd disrobed and began to do the same to her, she stopped him. "I… I don't know if I can do this if you don't love me…"

Sasuke's cold gaze bore into her. "Why not?" He hissed.

"B-because it's wrong! My mother told me that I can't give myself to anyone who doesn't love me as much as I love him!" She answered, bordering on tears.

The Uchiha scoffed, leaving her side to sit on his bed. "You've _already_ given yourself to me." He stated. "Why not do so again? You're already mine…"

Sakura took a step back from him. "Maybe… maybe I don't _want_ to be yours, Sasuke-kun…"

He glared at her, and then his gaze softened. "Of course I love you, Sakura… now come to bed…"

She knew he was lying, but her body obeyed him nonetheless, undressing as she made her way to him… before being pulled onto the bed and forced under him.

---

"Orochimaru-sama?" The silver-haired medic asked, walking into the violently dark room.

"Kabuto… what the hell were you busy with!?" The snake hissed in pain.

The boy flinched at his master's tone. "I was giving Naruto-sama's guests their physicals…"

"Tch… why are we supposed to keep those brats around?" Orochimaru spat as Kabuto began undoing the bandages on the Sannin's arm.

"Naruto-sama said that it's always good to have a bargaining chip… or a double-agent if we can convince them to join us. And if nothing else, it would be far better to use them in your experiments than your own men, ne?" The old snake glared up at the medic, making him flinch again. "Naruto-sama's words… not mine."

Orochimaru practically blanched in disapproval of his apprentice's antics. "My head… my entire body aches from the pain… damnable Sarutobi… doing this to my arms!" However, he was in little position to question anything at the moment.

---

"I can't believe we're going to have a baby!" Ino cheered as she bounced up and down on Tayuya's bed, despite sitting on her legs.

"What the fuck do you mean, '_we_'? I'm the one that has to birth the fucking brat, and Naruto's the bastard that knocked me the fuck up!" Tayuya retorted angrily.

"Yes, but all of us are going to raise all of our children together, right?" Kin asked, massaging the redhead's shoulders as she did so. "In a sense, we'll all be mothers when your baby's born…"

"Yeah!" Ino chimed, launching herself against the angry girl, tightly hugging herself to the young mother-to-be's stomach. "So share the love already!"

"Ino… you're still drunk, aren't you?" Kin muttered in disbelief.

"Yer' damn right I'm still drunk!" The blonde yelled as she nuzzled herself into Tayuya's waist, making the redhead _very _uncomfortable.

"My sake…" Tayuya mumbled longingly. "I need a fucking drink…"

"You go on an alcoholic binge at least twice a week, and you think the baby isn't already screwed up _enough_!?" Kin shouted.

Tayuya groaned. "No… I think _I'M_ not screwed up enough for fuck's sake!"

"Well, you can forget about getting anything to drink until you have that baby!" Kin roared. "Me and Ino are going to make _SURE_ you don't get _anything_! Right Ino?" When she got no response from the blonde, she leaned over. "…Ino?"

Only to find that she was fast asleep, using Tayuya's crotch as a pillow… "She'd better not fucking drool on me…" Tayuya mumbled.

"Oh, come on, Tayuya… she's drunk. She can't help but drool a little…" Kin softly rubbed Ino's shoulder, before forcing Tayuya to lay down while maneuvering Ino so that her head rested on the redhead's stomach. "Isn't that better?"

"…not if she drools it ain't." At Kin's berating glance, Tayuya scoffed. "I get drunk, I pass out, and I drool. _You_ get drunk, you pass out, and you _drool_. I think there's a fucking _pattern _here!"

"You just don't like that she'll be drooling all over your shirt… besides, it's not like it'll leave a mark or anything…" Kin muttered, pushing herself up and lightly kissing her red-haired companion's flush lips. "Now get some rest. It's for the baby…" she added, laying her head beside Ino's on her chest.

Tayuya sighed, falling back onto her pillows. "My kid's got one fucked up family, huh?" She muttered, eliciting a smirk from Kin as she nuzzled further into the redhead's bosom.

---

Naruto, having been sitting just outside his lover's door, heard the entire conversation. _I'm really going to be a father, huh? _Naruto thought, letting it sink in further while hoping he wouldn't make himself sick again. _But how the hell is a dad supposed to ACT!? MY dad died sealing the damn fox, and Orochimaru is a horrible role model for parenting… _He sighed. He had no one to go to… _unless_…

Naruto was standing in the mess hall, where the Konoha nin tended to gather, as it was a rather large room to keep them from being ambushed _and_ had food… Now, to find the one he needed… "Oi! Teach! I need to talk to you for a sec." He shouted.

And moments later, a confused Iruka was following him through the halls, eventually stopping in a rather long dead-end leading to storage rooms. Naruto leaned against the wall, and slid down into a slouch. "What is it you wanted?" The Chuunin asked bluntly.

"You're old, right?" Naruto muttered, getting a glare from the man before clarifying; "Old enough to be a father, I mean…"

Iruka blinked for a few moments. "I… suppose?"

The blond sighed. "In about eight months, I'm going to be a dad…" Naruto started chuckling. "I'm pretty sure you heard me yelling about it…"

"Yeah… so?"

"You're a teacher, aren't you?" A nod was his reply. "Do you have any kids?"

"No…" Iruka mumbled, sitting down beside the blonde. "I never really did well with romance and women… why?" This brat wasn't going to ask _him_ of all people for advice, was he?

"Well… my dad died when I was born." Naruto sighed. "Kabuto isn't someone you can get advice from, and Orochimaru… I pity any poor bastard unlucky enough to spawn from _that_ thing…" By the end, both were chuckling. "So, I'm all out of role models… and I have no idea how to be a dad…"

"You were raised by Orochimaru, weren't you?" Iruka asked, turning to the boy.

"Yeah, that's probably why I'm so fucked up…" Naruto laughed. Iruka didn't think it was funny, though. "What about your folks?"

"My parents died… during the Kyuubi attack." He answered solemnly.

"Tch… so did _mine_…" Naruto scoffed. "And so did a lot of people's…"

The boy looked… _sad_ about what the Kyuubi did… it baffled Iruka to no end. "I wonder what would've happened if the Kyuubi never attacked…"

"I'd be some happy-go-fucked Konoha brat… barely Chuunin at best by now…" Naruto pondered the question for a moment. "And another village… probably more than one, might've been destroyed instead." He paused for a moment. "In the end… I think I'm glad my dad died."

Iruka's face contorted into a mix of gawking and glaring. "How could you say something like that? Your father was a great man!"

"Yeah, well… he killed himself, knowing his son would grow up without a father." Naruto glared back, before sighing and muttering; "And if I had to pick, I'd rather be an orphan than have hundreds more orphaned instead…" Iruka looked down at the boy in awe. "Plus, the damn fox probably would've showed up eventually, either way."

"That's true…" Iruka concurred. "Well… all I can say is just be yourself… teach them what they need to know, and love them."

Naruto glanced up at the scarred man with a raised eyebrow. "You're one of those sentimental old bastards, aren't you?"

Iruka stifled a chuckle. "I wouldn't say _old,_ but sentimental… yeah."

They sat in amiable silence for several minutes before Naruto sighed heavily. "You think I'm a monster, don't you?"

Iruka openly gaped at the boy. Hadn't he just alleviated his fears? Hadn't he given him strength? Hadn't he lifted the awful burden of self-doubt? "What are you talking about? Sure… you aren't the nicest person I've known… you've got razors for edges for Kami's sake…" Iruka saw the blonde smirk, and let loose a smile of his own. "But no, I don't think you're a _monster_…"

Naruto leaned back, an audible 'thunk' as his head struck concrete; a morbid smile fluttering across his lips. "I really am a monster, you know…" He gave the older man a moment to soak in his words before glancing at the Chuunin. A sad sigh escaped him when he saw the older man hadn't understood his words. "I wouldn't blame you if you thought I was a monster. Hell, she'd never admit it, but even Tayu-chan thinks so…"

"But… isn't she…" Iruka mumbled out, too confused to word anything else.

"She's pregnant with my child, yes." Naruto nodded slightly in emphasis. "But it's okay… she's a monster too." Iruka's face was flooded with emotion; sadness, confusion, anger, pity, and even a hint of fear. "If I went to Konoha now, what do you think they'd say?" Naruto asked almost cheerfully, continuing in a droll monotone that reminded Iruka of his least favorite teacher when he was a student at the academy himself. "'Die Oto bastard'… 'Filthy Kyuubi scum'… 'Unyouthful devil…'" Naruto chuckled, and Iruka fought to hold his own laughter at the Beautiful Green Beast's expense. "Let's face it, _all_ shinobi are monsters. You, me, Tayu-chan, Orochimaru… even your Sandaime and my father were in their own right…" Iruka was so awestruck, he had no idea how to handle the boy when he broke down into flowing tears, sobbing into his hands. "How the _hell_ am I supposed to bring a _kid_ into a life like that!?"

The scarred man could barely even understand what the hell had just happened. This boy… this self-proclaimed _monster_ was openly weeping. _He really is just a kid…_ Iruka thought, resting a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder, catching his attention. Iruka then poked the boy's chest with his index and middle fingers, just to the left of Naruto's sternum. "Instinct." Iruka answered. "When the time comes, you'll know what to do." The young teacher grunted as he got to his feet. All this was making him feel old for some reason… "Just trust yourself to have the answers when you need them."

Naruto watched him walk away, back to the other Konoha-nin. The blonde glanced down at his hand, clenching his fist in resolve.

---

Naruto had just finished replacing the Uchiha's shirt as Kabuto wheeled in Orochimaru. "Are you finished?" The snake hissed.

"I just did. Sorry for the delay, the Konoha-nin got uppity and I had to squash a couple of them first." The blonde answered with a less than savory chuckle.

"Well, just the same… if Sasuke is ready, then leave us." Orochimaru muttered, waving Naruto away, which must have been painful, given the condition of his heavily bandaged arms.

The blonde stepped aside to reveal a heavily sedated Sasuke in a medical smock. "As you wish…" He said, bowing before following Kabuto out of the room.

As Naruto locked the door behind them, Kabuto asked. "Are you really going through with this?" To which the boy nodded with a smirk.

---

Ino, Kin and Tayuya, having woken up from their nap, were currently strolling outside of the base. "Oww… what hit me?" Ino groaned, holding her aching skull.

"Half of my sake stash, that's what…" Tayuya spat playfully. "It should've been enough to fucking _kill _a lightweight like you."

"Aww, I think Ino-chan is cute when she's drunk!" Kin chimed, earning another groan from the blonde girl. "Hey, is that Naruto?" She asked, running off to one of the entrances to the bunker/lair, with the other two following close behind.

"Naruto! What are you doing, where's Orochimaru?" Tayuya asked, after catching the boy's eye. He was walking alongside Kabuto, which only spiked the red-head's ire.

"Naruto-sama and I just came from his chambers… and I think it's about time for a public announcement, wouldn't you say?" Kabuto asked, turning to the blonde at his side.

Naruto nodded back, turning to the girls with a smirk. "I think you should know that I'm the new Otokage as of riiiight…" Naruto held up his hand in a half-ram seal, and a shudder spread through the ground. "Now."

Everyone in earshot aside from Kabuto simply looked at the blonde slack-jawed for several moments.

"I stuck a couple dozen explosive notes to the Uchiha… so then when Orochimaru went to do that _nasty _whatever-he-does to his new vessels, I made them both go boom." Naruto said, smiling brightly. "And, as promised, my first official act as Otokage is to _okay polygamy!_" He shouted happily. He swore he heard crickets in the silence. "Bah, Kabuto, go round up the people for a public announcement. I want _everyone _there, since I'll be making all sorts of new laws. Then I'll want to write up a few peace treaties, let the Konoha-nins go or do whatever, let their ANBU scrape their missing-nin off the walls downstairs, you know, the usual…" Kabuto nodded, waiting to see if there was anything else his new master had to say. "Oh, and see if you can't get the Kazekage's daughter up for a political marriage… she's just _hot_…"

That joke earned the new Otokage several light-hearted beatings, but still, it couldn't dampen his spirits. This was going to be a good year…

* * *

The 'moral' of the fic was that Orochimaru was so arrogant and prideful that he believed himself as immortal. (IE, cannot be killed) and yet he trained Naruto to be just as strong and smart as him. In other words, his own arrogance was his downfall, as he taught his student far too well.

The sequel fic (Whenever I get started on it… don't hold your breath, it's going to be a LOOONG wait. The manga will probably end before I start it) will focus on Tayuya's baby; Naruto's first-born son, as well as his siblings and Genin cell. It's also got a mess of politics thrown in for the hell of it, particularly their relationships with Konoha and Suna.

And yes, I was TRYING to be as anti-climactic as possible. If you don't like it, screw you. This isn't '_THE END_' it's just the end of part one. Part two will start after I've finished a few more fics, which will probably take years at this rate… anyway, now that this is done, we should see an increase in the rate at which my other fics get done.

This ending was in the works since chapter one. I'm not changing it for anyone. I personally, think it's rather good.


End file.
